Exclusively
by SuperSlyly
Summary: Эдвард - охотник за сексом. Клубы и бары на Манхеттене - его охотничья зона. Позволит ли он ускользнуть ценному призу из его рук? Lemons/Romance. Перевод осуществляется с разрешения автора. (с) Exclusively Boydblog 2011 оригинал: /s/5971570/1/Exclusively Трейлер фика можно найти в профиле
1. Chapter 1

Автор: BoydBlog  
Переводчик: slyly  
Бета: little_eeyore  
Примечание: Перевод осуществляется с разрешения автора. Exclusively © Boydblog 2011  
Дисклаймер: Все герои, места и все прочее – собственность владельцев. Новые персонажи и сюжет – собственность автора. Автор ни в какой мере не ассоциирует себя с владельцами, создателями и продюсерами любых медиа-франшиз. Все права принадлежат авторам.  
Пейринг: Эдвард|Белла  
Рейтинг: **NC-17**  
Жанр: Lemons|Romance  
Саммари: _**Эдвард - охотник за сексом. Клубы и бары на Манхеттене - его охотничья зона. Позволит ли он ускользнуть ценному призу из его рук?**_  
Статус: закончен

 **Глава 1. От лица Эдварда.**

 _Жирным выделены тексты смс сообщений._

 **Я проснулся с кольцом из блеска для губ на члене. И не хочу его смывать.**

Я расхохотался. Гребаный Джеймс. Бегает за ветреными молоденькими студентками колледжа, что мажут блеском губы. Да их лишь напоить, и они уже готовы трахаться. Я набрал ему ответ:

 **И слышать не хочу о твоем блестящем члене! Куда сегодня пойдем?**

Я ждал ответа. В эту неделю мы выбирались куда-нибудь каждую ночь. И каждый раз в новый клуб или бар и каждый раз с новой девушкой в постели.

 **«Pink» подойдет?**

Я тут же ответил:

 **Ни хрена! Мне нужен высший уровень. «Apotheke»?**

Мне хотелось провести вечер спокойно, где-нибудь, где девушки поддерживают какой-нибудь стиль, имеют самообладание и не липнут, словно банный лист: это так раздражает. Проблема же Джеймса была в том, что ему нужны были самые горячие и самые молодые цыпочки. И в нашем споре, кому из нас удастся соблазнить самую привлекательную девушку, он вел.

Но, разумеется, он был лишь на шаг впереди. Просто потому, что всегда добирался до места по крайней мере за пятнадцать минут до меня, и потому, что всегда выбирал близлежащие к своему чердаку в Сохо клубы.

 **Хорошо, пусть будет «Apotheke». Я, твою мать, на этой неделе в ударе. Догоняй. В 10.30 буду там.**

 _Засранец._

Я подъеду туда к десяти, а самая горячая девушка будет виснуть на мне еще раньше, чем он пройдет в сраную дверь.

Ровно без пяти десять я уже прогуливался по темной аллее Пилл-Стрит, после чего прошел очереди разодетых парней и пары симпатичных девчонок, ожидающих, когда их пропустят внутрь. Я кивнул Феликсу на фейс-контроле и без промедления зашел внутрь.

Мы с Джеймсом бывали во многих клубах и тратили кучу денег. Мы никогда не стояли в очереди. Да этого никогда и не нужно было. Внешний вид, одежда, наше дерзкое высокомерие и то, как мы сорили деньгами, – да мы «влажная» мечта любого владельца клуба или бара.

Я по привычке просканировал взглядом небольшое помещение, отбрасывая девушек, которые сидели с парнями и в компании которых они были. Хищник во мне знал, что от занятых девушек нужно отъебывать подальше. Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы ввязываться в драку и портить свое красивое лицо. После этого сложнее найти, с кем потрахаться.

Джекпот.

Она сидела у стойки бара в одиночестве. Гладкая кожа, рыжие волосы, рассыпанные мягкой волной по плечам, и облегающее фигуру сатиновое платье серебристо-серого цвета. Дополняли ансамбль серебристые «трахни-меня» туфли, которые только красили её длинные ноги.

Я добрался до бара, положил руку на барную стойку и заказал виски, после передал бармену свою кредитку и попросил его открыть счет. Я чувствовал, что она смотрит на меня, и дал ей минуту на то, чтобы вобрать меня всего. _Игра началась, Эдвард Каллен._ Я не спеша повернулся к ней и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Жадно осмотрел черты ее лица, а потом одарил своей трусикосшибающей улыбкой Бога Секса и буквально услышал её вздох.

 _Ага, все еще охренительно хорош, Каллен. Выкуси, Джеймс Феникс._

\- Привет, - начиная с невинного флирта, сказал я. - Меня зовут Эдвард. - Я медленно взял ее ладонь в свою, погладил ее пальчики и отпустил.

\- Привет, - выдавила она.

\- Так ты здесь одна? – мягко продолжал расспрашивать я, не сводя с её лица пристального взгляда. Я вызывающе провел пальцами по стакану с виски, прежде чем неторопливо поднести его к губам и обольстительно сделать маленький глоток.

\- Эм-м, я тут жду кое-кого. - Она улыбнулась, наблюдая за движением моих губ. – Я Виктория.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Виктория. Скажи, а этот кто-то - мужчина или женщина? - Бессмысленно налаживать связь, если она ждет парня.

\- Гм. - Она смутилась, а затем видимо расстроилась. - Это парень, мы с ним сегодня познакомились, и он предложил здесь встретиться.

 _Ну да ладно, где-то выигрываешь, где-то проигрываешь._

\- Виктория, ты не возражаешь присмотреть за моим виски, пока я отлучусь в уборную? - Я улыбнулся, а она кивнула, не сводя взгляда с моих глаз. Загипнотизирована.

Черт, а она привлекательна. Акцент вроде канадский. _Остынь, все нормально, у тебя ещё есть время добраться до лучшей девушки в баре._

Я шел в туалет, расположенный напротив небольшого танцпола, когда краем глаза заметил кусочек самых гребано-восхитительных ног за всю свою жизнь. И все как будто замедлилось: скорость кадров уменьшилась с двадцати четырех до двенадцати.

«Ножки» несли меня вперед, и я следовал за ними. Мой взгляд пропутешествовал по убийственно черным лакированным шпилькам и изящным щиколоткам; бледная кожа была такой белоснежной… идеальной. Следом - по икрам: прекрасно сформированные, не слишком выделяющиеся, но стройные и элегантные. Я почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее, а член дернулся. Ее бедра, её чертового сливочного цвета бедра, были обнажены. Короткая ниспадающая юбка доходила до середины бедра и, как в замедленном движении, раскачивалась вдоль гладкой кожи, когда девушка шла впереди меня, завораживая каждым медленным и осторожным шагом.

 _Ебать._

Если у меня и была какая-нибудь слабость, хоть какая-то вообще, так это ноги. И это тело, хозяйка которого осторожно пробиралась через толпу на танцполе к туалету, обладало самыми совершенными ногами, которые я **когда-либо** видел.

Я еще не видел ее лица, но в моих фантазиях эти сексуальные и идеальные молочно-белые бедра уже обвивали мои, в то время как я входил в нее, трахал её возле стены, и желательно в комнате с зеркалами, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за ее ногами, обвивающими меня.

 _Сохраняй спокойствие, Каллен, может быть, она тут с кем-то_.

Она зашла в уборную, которая здесь была только одна. Я стоял под дверью, зная, что она там, и представлял эти охренительные бедра и то, как она медленно спускает по ним трусики.

 _Блядь!_

Мне конец. Я должен ею обладать, и меня не волнует, одна она здесь или нет. Я провожу ее домой. Не могу допустить, чтобы эти ноги обвивались вокруг чужих бедер, а не моих.

 _Черт, возьми себя в руки!_

Мне нужен план. Я глубоко вздохнул. Я узнаю, где она сидит, удостоверюсь, что она без парня, и тогда выйду на охоту.

Кажется, прошла вечность до того момента, как щелкнул дверной замок. Я стоял, думая, что девушка посмотрит на меня, но она, выходя, рылась в своей сумочке.

Я тупо посмотрел вниз и увидел её ножки спереди.

 _Святой черт!_

Мне стоило огромных усилий не упасть на колени и не зарыться лицом в эти бедра. Я застыл в заторможенном состоянии, потому как в данный момент вся кровь из мозга решила хлынуть в член.

Похоже, когда я ошеломлен и у меня эрекция, я не могу говорить. «Ножки» проплыли мимо, девушка с головой «погрузилась» в недра сумочки. Тем временем я опустил взгляд и заметил огромный бугор, выпирающий из брюк так, будто он был какой-то ракетой с прицелом на сливочные бедра, стремившейся вырваться и как-то засунуть себя между этих абсолютно восхитительных ножек.

Я залетел в кабинку. Закрыв замок, я стоял, упершись одной рукой в дверь, а другую сжал в кулак.

Ее духи. Сладкий цветочный аромат витал вокруг моих ноздрей, заставляя их пылать, и у меня потекли слюнки. Я пропал.

 _Сконцентрируйся, не давай своему члену думать за тебя._

 _Соберись._

Если я сейчас себе помогу и обнаружу, что она пришла не одна, – ничего страшного. Даже если это и будет невероятным разочарованием, ночь еще не закончена; сейчас только десять.

Если я не избавлюсь от эрекции и окажется, что она одна, мне придется провести рядом с ней час, разговаривать, использовать все своё очарование, постоянно поглядывать на ее восхитительные ноги и купить несколько напитков, прежде чем предложить отвезти ее домой; никаких шансов, что она не заметит мое болезненное, налившееся кровью возбуждение.

Если я сейчас это сделаю и она свободна, я, вероятно, смогу с ней поболтать в течение пары часиков, думая головой, а не членом, а потом, когда повезу ее домой, уже достаточно восстановлюсь для того, чтобы насладиться каждой драгоценной секундой, проведенной с этими ножками, которые будут обхватывать меня.

 _Решение принято._

Я высвободил член из штанов и принялся за дело, представляя ее ноги, изгиб щиколотки, бледную гладкую, упругую и шелковистую кожу. Меньше, чем через гребаную минуту, я выстрелил своим семенем в сверток туалетной бумаги.

Сердце билось в груди. Я привел себя в порядок, застегнул штаны и сделал пару успокаивающих и глубоких вдохов, прежде чем выйти из кабинки и вымыть руки.

 _Возьми себя в руки._

Это будет просто. Ты должен найти ее и суметь быстро, но верно, понять: что сработает с ней, что нет. Будет ли она заинтересована, ослеплена или застенчива.

Я не торопясь возвращался в бар, когда заметил Джеймса, стоящего рядом с Викторией там, где раньше был я.

 _Твою мать!_ Я вытащил из кармана «айфон»: было пять минут одиннадцатого. _Думает, победит вторую ночь подряд?_ Ну уж нет.

Мне нужно отыскать «Ножки» прежде, чем Джеймс поймет, что Виктория ждет парня, и возобновит поиски.

Я прошел мимо бара, постоянно выискивая ту девушку взглядом. Прошел вдоль стены по левой стороне танцпола и взглянул на танцующих девушек. Многие из них посматривали на меня, но я не задерживал на них взгляда. Мне так и не удалось рассмотреть ее лицо. Завеса блестящих шоколадно-коричневых волос, мягкими волнами спускающихся ниже плеч, не позволила разглядеть мне его.

Поэтому я искал ее великолепные ножки.

Я продолжал свой путь по широкой дуге, направляясь к лаунж-зоне, расположенной вдоль стены по направлению к выходу.

 _Вот где они._ Небрежно, почти скромно, скрещенные. Ее лодыжка медленно двигалась вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. _Черт, теперь я загипнотизирован._

Я проследил взглядом от идеальных ног к стройной талии, маленькой, но округлой груди, мелькнувшему участку молочного цвета ключицы. Дальше – по изящной шее, маленьким ладошкам, державшим высокий бокал, пухлым розовым губкам, сжимающим соломинку. По глазам с черной подводкой и штрихами угольно-серых теней. Она слегка приподняла свои идеальные симметричные брови, внимательно слушая рассказ своей подруги.

Она сногсшибательна.

 _И она будет моей._

Я стоял как идиот, пытаясь придумать способ, как лучше подойти к ней; если слишком напористо, она меня пошлет. Обычно я довольно быстро разбираюсь в девушках, но с этими «Ножками» что-то было не так. Ее одежда и макияж кричали об уверенности и напористости, в то время как поведение и нервные движения ногой говорили о другом. Я взглянул на ее подругу. Так же прекрасно одета и накрашена.

Я наблюдал за ними достаточно долго, чтобы осознать, что модница, которая походила на эльфа и сидела рядом с ней на двухместном диванчике, должно быть, и помогла «ножкам» в плане одежды и макияжа. В памяти всплыло то, как она шла к уборной: она не привыкла ходить на каблуках. Она чуть не с головой залезла в сумочку, выходя из кабинки, - преднамеренный шаг, чтобы не встречаться с людьми взглядом? Казалось, ей не хотелось сюда приходить, и даже сейчас она не рассматривала окружающих, не выискивала кого-нибудь. Сюда она пришла не для того, чтобы с кем-нибудь познакомиться.

Я мог предположить два варианта: или она чрезмерно скромная, и ей неудобно в данном окружении или она уже занята и поэтому не пытается кого-нибудь подцепить.

Мне нужно вести себя осторожно и сделать это до того, как её заметит Джеймс. Положа руку на сердце, она представляла собой самое совершенное существо в этом баре. Проклятье, да не только здесь, на всем Манхэттене.

Я очнулся, когда эльф подпрыгнула и кинулась в объятья только что прибывшего мужчины.

\- Джас, - взвизгнула она.

Они, что было совершенно ясно, вместе; так может, и партнер «Ножек» скоро объявится? У меня скрутило живот. А потом я увидел лицо подошедшего. Я узнал его.

 _Не может быть, черт возьми!_

Я отступил назад, развернулся и зашагал обратно к бару. Нужно выполнить одно маленькое дельце, прежде чем сыграть козырем, которым судьба только что меня одарила. Я не смог удержаться от улыбки.

\- Джеймс! - Я хлопнул его по спине. Он обнимал Викторию за талию.

 _Идиот, не имеет не малейшего понятия._

\- Эдвард, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся он мне. - Это Виктория.

Он представил мне ее так, будто был уверен, что отправится с ней сегодня домой.

\- Да, мы уже знакомы. - Я усмехнулся в ответ. Протянув руку, я взял напиток с барной стойки. - Спасибо, Виктория, что присмотрела за моим виски.

\- Не за что, - сказала она, застенчиво поглядывая на Джеймса.

Они переглянулись, и мне все стало предельно ясно.

 _Твою мать! Он познакомился с ней раньше и пригласил сюда?_

\- Ну, Виктория, твой друг пришел? - Это будет весело. Я потягивал виски, следя за тем, чтобы «Ножки» постоянно находились в поле зрения.

Виктория широко улыбнулась. Она была чертовски хороша, но казалась полным нулем по сравнению с той, которую я сегодня получу.

\- Эдвард, это Джеймс. Джеймс и есть мой друг. - Она мелодично засмеялась и положила руку на его накачанный бицепс.

\- Не может быть, серьезно? – Я уставился на Джеймса, получая огромное удовольствие, когда он осознал, что я его вычислил. - Ну, это так потрясающе. Джеймс, ты мне вроде и не рассказывал, что встретил такую красивую девушку?

\- Я… м-м-м, разве нет?.. – _Черт. Это невероятно смешно. Интересно, и сколько раз он заранее договаривался о встрече с красотками вот так, ещё до того, как я заходил в бар?_

Мне бы следовало разозлиться, но я слишком волновался по поводу своего официального знакомства с «Ножками».

Допив виски залпом, я глубоко вздохнул и шутливо шлепнул Джеймса по спине:

\- Ночь еще только начинается, мой друг.

Развернувшись, я пошел к выходу и остановился перед эльфом и ее парнем. Я изобразил на лице удивление.

\- Джаспер? Джаспер Уитлок?

Он взглянул на меня, осознание промелькнуло на его лице, и он расплылся в улыбке.

\- Эдвард? - Он перестал обнимать эльфа и пожал мою вытянутую руку.

\- Эй, слушай, встретиться с тобой через столько лет… Ты совсем не изменился! - воскликнул я.

Мы с Джаспером вместе учились в Нью-Йоркском университете. Последний раз, когда я его видел, мы участвовали в попойке, длившейся всю ночь. Я познакомил его с Джеймсом, и мы втроем зажигали всю ночь напролет. Джаспер там подцепил отпадную красотку, я вспомнил ее имя – Мария.

Джеймс подцепил пустоголовую куколку, а я обработал фотомодель. _Черт, это были сумасшедшие деньки._ Много алкоголя и слишком много кокаина. Это было пять лет назад.

 _Твою мать, мы с Джеймсом что, действительно занимаемся этим больше пяти лет?_

\- Это было много лет назад, Эдвард. - Он рассмеялся.

Я улыбнулся в ответ и протянул руку, представляясь эльфу:

\- Привет, я Эдвард. Мы с Джаспером вместе учились в университете много лет назад.

Она улыбнулась и энергично пожала руку.

\- Я Элис, невеста Джаспера. - А потом она махнула в сторону «Ножек».

 _Момент настал, не подкачай._

\- Это моя подруга Белла.

 _Белла._

Я взглянул ей прямо в глаза, а потом заворожено наблюдал, как она выпрямила свои божественные ножки, поставила стакан на стол и протянула мне руку.

Как только наши ладони соприкоснулись, у меня перехватило дыхание. Ее рука была такой маленькой и теплой, и она послала мне электрический разряд.

Девушка незаметно вздрогнула. Она ведь тоже это почувствовала? Я вновь встретился с ней взглядом, её глаза были широко распахнуты, она с румянцем на щеках изучала мою руку.

 _Белла, ей так подходит это имя, она безумно красива._

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, Белла. - Я старался, чтобы мой голос звучал нормально, но весь мозг плавился, пока я стоял там без движения, все еще держа ее ладонь в своей.

\- Присоединишься к нам, Эдвард? Конечно, если ты ни с кем здесь не встречаешься? – Голос Элис казался крайне обнадеживающим. Я медленно убрал руку и стоял как вкопанный, в то время как Белла медленно опустила руку себе на колени. Она сжала пальчиками материал юбки, случайно приподняв край на пару дюймов, открывая еще больший обзор на возбуждающие меня идеальные бледные бедра.

Я ощутил сильный хлопок по спине и, неохотно оторвав взгляд от Беллы, посмотрел на Джаспера.

\- Уверен, Эдвард уже уходит, Элис. - В его голосе сквозило напряжение.

Ну конечно, Джаспер ведь знал правила моей игры и догадывался, что, если Белла свободна, я за ней приударю. Его реакция подтвердила: она свободна, и я был в восторге.

 _Она будет моей._

\- Вообще-то, Джаспер, я открыл счет в баре, поэтому настаиваю на том, чтобы угостить вас выпивкой.

Я махнул официантке, и она тут же оказалась рядом. Я немедля прошел к креслу, которое с приходом Джаспера освободила Элис. Теперь мои ноги были параллельны ногам Беллы, и я опустил руки на колени, отчаянно желая погладить молочную гладкую поверхность рядом.

 _Каллен, не смотри на ее ноги. Они - главный приз, но сначала ты должен завладеть ее вниманием._

\- Так ты студентка, Белла? - Я решил начать с самого простого: светская беседа, дружелюбная и, надеюсь, содержательная; нужно заставить ее разговориться о чем-нибудь, что ей нравится; узнать ее получше, проанализировать, какая тактика предпочтительнее, чтобы она сказала мне «да» на главный вопрос.

\- Эм-м, нет, я закончила университет в прошлом году. - Ее руки все еще лежали на коленях и сжимали мягкий материал юбки. _Это так, черт возьми, отвлекает_. Я чуть ли не накрыл её ладони своими, чтобы прекратить это.

\- Мы с Беллой тоже учились в Нью-Йоркском Университете, да, Белла? - Элис старалась втянуть подругу в разговор, и я тут же понял, что моя прекрасная Белла застенчива. Может быть, она страдает заниженной самооценкой, отчего мне стало не по себе: такие девушки обычно считали, что я не могу ими заинтересоваться.

Они принимали меня за хищника, коим я и являюсь. Хожу по клубам, чтобы заполучить желаемое, такой дерзкий, красивый и уверенный в себе. Они пытаются избежать знакомства со мной: не верят, что действительно достойны моего внимания. И теперь мне точно стало понятно, как себя вести с Беллой. Нам потребуется время, много времени, но у меня была мотивация: приз находился прямо передо мною, и это наглядное воздействие оказалось всем, что мне было нужно.

Вечер тянулся медленно; мы с Джаспером то и дело перекидывались непринужденными шутками о всяких безумствах, что мы творили в колледже, вспоминали сотрудников и кампус. Я постоянно следил за тем, чтобы у нас всегда были свежие напитки, замечая, сколько из них взяла Белла, и время от времени заказывая воду, чтобы она не слишком напилась. Я хотел, чтобы она расслабилась и находилась в сознании, а не валялась в отключке, когда ее ножки будут обнимать меня за талию.

Элис чертовски облегчала мне жизнь, заставляя Беллу поддерживать разговор и пытаясь незаметно подтолкнуть ее к разговору тет-а-тет со мной.

\- У тебя есть девушка, Эдвард? – спросила Элис, как только Джаспер отошел в уборную.

\- К сожалению, нет. Понимаешь, Элис, женщины обычно считают, что у меня есть девушка, основываясь только на моей внешности. Они убеждают себя, что я не одинок, и поэтому не так часто подходят ко мне и завязывают разговор. Иногда мне действительно сложно знакомиться с людьми. Я так рад, что встретил Джаспера, иначе все, наверное, закончилось бы тем, что я рано ушел бы домой.

Элис усмехнулась.

\- Знаешь, Эдвард, у Беллы точно такая же проблема. Она не понимает, насколько великолепна, и многие парни полагают, что она занята, поэтому тоже не утруждают себя разговорами с ней, правда, Белла?

Я взглянул на Беллу и заметил, что ее щечки вновь залил малиновый румянец.

\- Эм-м, ну, иногда… наверное. - Она опустила глаза. Я последовал ее примеру и уставился на руки, порхающие по краю юбки, а затем разглаживающие материал.

Мой член дернулся.

 _Черт, уже? Мне что, семнадцать?_

Вернулся Джаспер, и я поблагодарил Бога за то, что рубашка скрывает мой стояк.

Элис захотелось потанцевать с Джаспером, так что она утащила его с собой, оставив меня, не способного сказать ни слова из-за притупляющего мозг возбуждения, наедине с Беллой.

\- Эдвард! – Подошли Джеймс с Викторией. Он улыбнулся Белле, ожидая, когда она представится.

\- Джеймс, ты уже уходишь? - спросил я, заставляя его поволноваться.

\- М-м, да, а ты? - запинаясь, ответил он.

\- Я тоже уже скоро пойду. Это Белла. Белла, это Джеймс и Виктория.

Белла улыбнулась и робко поприветствовала их. Я заметил, как Джеймс быстро пробежался взглядом по ее ногам; как раз в тот момент, когда Белла бессознательно закинула ногу на ногу, при этом ее лодыжка коснулась моей голени, посылая пульсирующие вибрации прямо к члену.

Ее идеальные ноги блестели. Одного их вида, казалось, для Джеймса было достаточно. Он кивнул, признавая поражение или, возможно, осознавая, что автоматически дисквалифицирован из-за нарушений правил, так как он договорился о встрече с Викторией заранее.

\- Было приятно познакомиться, Виктория. Уверен, мы еще встретимся. - Я не мог не поиздеваться над Джеймсом, учитывая его жульничество; да и, по правде говоря, Виктория подпадала под тот тип девушек, за которыми и должен бегать Джеймс, а не за пустоголовыми студентками, оставляющими чертов блеск для губ вокруг члена.

 _Твою мать, надеюсь, грязный ублюдок смыл с себя это дерьмо._

\- Пока, Эдвард, пока, Белла, - тихо попрощалась Виктория, и Джеймс повел ее к выходу.

Я проследил за их уходом и перевел взгляд на Беллу. Она оглядывала меня пристальным взглядом, и меня поразила перемена в ее поведении… Она прикусывала пухлую нижнюю губку, рассматривая мои волосы, глаза и губы.

 _Или я ошибаюсь, или она мной ослеплена. Она меня хочет?_

\- Эдвард, я могу попросить тебя об огромной услуге? – Закончив, она вновь начала нервно покусывать губу.

\- Хм, да? Хотя нет, зависит от того, что это, - определился я, стараясь поддерживать дружелюбный и простоватый тон, хоть мой голос, должно быть, звучал сродни реву дикого животного, готового запрыгнуть на беззащитную жертву.

\- Джаспер не разрешает мне добираться домой одной, он всегда провожает меня сам, чтобы удостовериться, что я вроде как в порядке и не шатаюсь по улицам, выискивая такси. Проблема в следующем: я знаю, что Элис запланировала для них кое-что особенное на сегодняшнюю ночь, и она скоро захочет уйти. Вот я и подумала: может, ты убедишь Джаспера, что доставишь меня домой в целости и сохранности, и он не будет волноваться так сильно, тогда у Элис все пройдет удачно.

Это была самая длинная речь, произнесенная ею за все время, а я сидел в полном оцепенении, прекрасно понимая, что Джаспер не доверит мне Беллу. Я бы отвез ее, но он не оставит нас вдвоем, он меня слишком хорошо знает. И теперь мне стало интересно: а что это он вообще так за нее беспокоится? Почему так охраняет подружку своей невесты?

«За спрос не бьют в нос», - подумал я.

\- Белла, а почему Джаспер так о тебе заботится? В смысле, я уверен, ты можешь сама добраться до такси, разве нет?

Она вздохнула.

\- Да, конечно могу, но ты же знаешь, какими бывают братья. Ну, он… понимаешь, все время давит на меня братским авторитетом.

\- Брат? - Я понятия не имел, что у Джаспера есть сестра, и ведь они совсем не похожи!

\- Сводный брат, вообще-то; у нас одна мать.

Теперь мне точно ни хрена не светит. Никаких шансов добраться до ножек Беллы, раз уж она как-то связана с Джаспером.

\- Конечно, Белла, давай посмотрим, что скажет Джаспер, и я с удовольствием провожу тебя домой или как минимум удостоверюсь, что ты на самом деле сядешь в такси.

Она облегченно вздохнула.

Мой член наконец подключился к мозгам и мгновенно вернулся в расслабленное состояние.

 _Джаспер ни за что не позволит мне проводить Беллу домой_.

Джаспер и Элис вернулись, и я не мог не заметить, как девушки обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

\- Ну, мы с Джасом собираемся на выход, Белла. - Она улыбнулась.

\- Правда, так рано? Думаю, я ещё посижу здесь с Эдвардом. - И затем ее рука накрыла мою, что покоилась ладонью вниз на моем бедре.

 _Ебать!_

Ее рука послала по моему телу обжигающий заряд; я тут же поднял голову и заметил, что Джаспер прожигает меня взглядом.

\- Нет, уверен, Эдвард уже уходит, верно, Эдвард? - В его голосе сквозила злоба. У Элис был непонимающий вид, а у Беллы - поверженный.

\- Да, мне действительно пора. Ну, я пойду вызову такси.

Я опустил взгляд на ладонь Беллы, ещё лежавшую на моей, и нежно сжал ее, прежде чем отпустить.

Поднявшись, я направился к бару.

Мне не нужно было оборачиваться; я и так знал, что Джаспер рассказывает Белле, почему она должна сразу же сесть в такси и забыть обо мне. Я его не винил.

Сомневаюсь, что ему понравится, если я спутаюсь с его сводной сестрой, а потом оставлю ее. Так я обычно и поступал. Внезапно я ощутил слабые признаки вины по отношению к тем женщинам, которых я завоевывал, трахал, и сбегал, как только они засыпали.

Я заказал последний виски и попросил бармена закрыть счет, залпом опустошая содержимое бокала.

Потом я подумал о Белле, и все спокойствие испарилось.

\- Привет, - выдохнула подошедшая ко мне крашеная блондинка и задела мою руку своей. Обычно Эдвард Каллен улыбался в ответ и флиртовал.

 _Так, ладно, Белла недоступна, но я преспокойно могу заставить эту женщину пригласить меня к себе._

Сама мысль об этом, однако, вместо того, чтобы обрадовать, вызвала отвращение. Не могу обладать Беллой – значит, не хочу никого.

Я проигнорировал блондинку и подписал квитанцию об оплате кредитной карточкой, оставив очень щедрые чаевые. Блондинка отстранилась и заказала себе выпивку. Повернувшись к ней спиной, я схватил бизнес-карточку, что оставил бармен рядом с кредиткой, и написал свое имя и адрес. Я понятия не имел, захочет ли Джаспер поддерживать наше общение после, но надеялся на положительный результат.

Я помедлил, после чего повернулся и увидел Джаспера, по-прежнему разгоряченно беседующего с Беллой. _Проглоти это, Каллен, и вали нахрен домой._

Я медленно подошел к столику, улыбнулся Джасперу и протянул ему карточку со своими данными.

\- Джаспер, я был рад увидеться с тобой, надеюсь, мы будем на связи?

Он взглянул на карточку и одарил меня напряженной улыбкой.

\- Конечно, Эдвард.

\- Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Элис. – Потом я повернулся к Белле: - И с тобой тоже, Белла. Надеюсь, вы насладитесь вечером.

Я пожал руку Джасперу и развернулся к выходу.

\- Подожди, Эдвард. Мы тоже уходим. - Это была Элис. Я замер, а потом обернулся и увидел, как Белла поднимается со своего места, разглаживая легкую ткань юбки. И она опять кусала свою нижнюю губу.

 _О Боже!_

Мы вышли из бара и в молчании прошли к Бауэри-стрит. Джаспер остановил первое же такси и открыл дверцу.

\- Пока, Белла, спасибо, что присоединилась к нам.

Белла по-девчачьи обнялась с Элис; они прошептали что-то друг другу, и Белла расплылась в очаровательной улыбке.

\- До свидания, ребят, хорошо провести время. - Потом она посмотрела на меня: - До свидания, Эдвард, спасибо за напитки. - И, отвернувшись, стала забираться в машину.

Я закрыл глаза; боюсь представить, что со мной будет, если я посмотрю, как она закидывает свои великолепные, нетронутые мной ноги в такси. Наблюдать за тем, как она уезжает, будет истинной пыткой.

Я распахнул глаза и увидел, что машина уже отъехала, а Джаспер стоит у следующего такси:

\- Эдвард, не хочешь взять машину?

\- Нет, Джаспер, вы вдвоем езжайте.

\- Пока, Эдвард. - Элис улыбнулась и запрыгнула на заднее сиденье.

\- Я позвоню, и мы договоримся о встрече, хорошо?

\- Да, Джаспер, и давай не затягивать с этим, ладно?

Я подождал, когда отъедет машина, а после остановил такси для себя.

Может, я становлюсь слишком стар для этого дерьма - новая женщина каждую ночь?

Секс. Он всегда был хорош по ощущениям, но пустым и бессмысленным по содержанию. Я силился вспомнить хоть одну женщину за последние двенадцать месяцев, которая привлекла бы меня не только из-за возможности сексуальных отношений. Безрезультатно. Никто из них не завораживал меня так, как Белла.

Я внезапно почувствовал себя жалким. Это потому, что я никого сегодня не подцепил, или потому, что не завлек Беллу?

 _Бля, я даже ее фамилии не знаю._

Я даже не заметил, как такси остановилось перед моим домом на 93-й улице. Я направился к крыльцу.

\- Эдвард.

 _Боже, разум играет со мной злые шутки._ _Не надо было пить столько виски._

\- Эдвард!

Я обернулся, и она… она стояла там. Белла стояла возле лестницы. Она явно нервничала, но все-таки улыбнулась мне.

\- Белла, что ты здесь делаешь? - Я спустился по ступеням, оказавшись рядом с ней. - В смысле, ты села в такси и уже должна быть дома. Как ты узнала, где я живу?

\- Элис - умелая карманщица. – Белла показала ту карточку, что я отдал Джасперу. - Она сунула мне ее.

\- Зачем ей это делать? - спросил я в крайнем замешательстве.

\- Ну… я просто подумала, что, возможно, ты… в смысле, если бы Джаспер не заставил меня сесть в такси, мы бы все равно здесь оказались. - Она уставилась на свои туфли.

 _Она хочет быть здесь?_

Девушка подняла голову; когда она посмотрела мне в глаза, на ее лице читалась решимость.

\- Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, Эдвард.

Белла обхватила мою руку своими и медленно сжала, массируя пальцы, а потом, вздохнув, потянула мою руку к своему лицу. Она провела моей ладонью вдоль скулы, закрывая глаза и тяжело дыша. Она поцеловала мою ладонь.

 _Ох, блядь!_

Я тут же потянул ее за руку в сторону лестницы.

Я пытался разгадать ее слова: хочет, чтобы это был я? В какой роли она меня хочет?

Я открыл дверь, и мы зашли внутрь, после чего я запер ее на ключ.

Белла все еще сжимала мою руку.

\- Принести тебе выпить?

\- Нет, я лишь хочу чувствовать твои руки на себе, Эдвард. - Белла потянулась вверх и обхватила меня руками за шею. Она всем телом прижалась ко мне. Я чувствовал исходящий от нее, электризующий меня жар.

Я склонился к ее губам. Сначала поцелуй был осторожным, но потом я потерял самообладание, и мои руки, словно обладая собственной волей, опустились к ее попке и наконец-то скользнули по бархатным молочным бедрам.

 _Чертово совершенство._

Наклонившись и подхватив ее под колени, и подняв, я понес ее через два лестничных пролета в свою спальню.

Как только мы оказались в комнате, мои губы нашли ее рот, и я начал расстегивать свою рубашку; мой разум был пропитан желанием. Мне было необходимо поцеловать каждый дюйм ее ножек.

В моей спальне царил бедлам. Я еще никогда не приводил к себе женщин: все происходило у них дома, чтобы я мог уйти и они меня не преследовали.

А в голове был хаос. Белла стянула шелковый топ, теперь она стояла в юбке, туфлях и исключительно сексуальном атласном бюстгальтере. Полной уверенности, из-за приглушенного света, не было, но он был вроде как черным, и я даже не успел подумать об этом, как мои руки накрыли обе атласные чашечки.

\- Эдвард, - выдохнула она. - Твои руки такие…

Она схватила меня за руку, вновь поднося ее к лицу, и простонала, облизывая и покусывая мои пальцы.

 _Белле нравятся мои руки._

Я хотел дотронуться и покрыть поцелуями ее бедра.

 _Мне нужно, чтобы она лежала, распростертая, на моей кровати,_ _ **сейчас же!**_

Ее бюстгальтер и юбка были сброшены, а затем я сорвал и трусики, обнажая красивую белоснежную кожу, такую безупречную, будто ее никогда не ласкало своими лучами солнце.

Я сбросил рубашку, расстегнул ремень; все это время Белла стояла неподвижно, полностью обнаженная, и пристально наблюдала за моими руками.

\- Тебе нравятся мои руки? - прошептал я, обнимая девушку за талию и подталкивая к кровати. Я избавился от остатков одежды и встал перед ней, будучи голым и в полной боевой готовности.

\- Да, Эдвард, твои руки, они... такие… дотронься до меня. - Она практически хныкала.

\- О, Белла, я прикоснусь к тебе… мои руки будут ласкать твое тело всю ночь. - Я улыбнулся и осторожно опустил девушку на середину кровати.

На ней все еще были надеты туфли. Я был прав: они явно только что куплены, даже почти не поцарапаны на подошве; я медленно стащил их, одну за другой, и начал размеренными движениями массировать ее ноги.

Она не отрывала взгляда от моих рук и явно наслаждалась массажем: ее тело дрожало и извивалось от моих прикосновений.

Я не мог больше этого терпеть. Мои руки переместились с ее ног на икры. Я мягко растирал бархатную, гладкую кожу. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, голова покоилась на подушке; она наблюдала за моими руками, поднимающимися все выше по ее ногам.

Я склонился над ней и начал целовать и облизывать кожу возле левого колена. Медленно поднимаясь все выше, я продолжал поглаживать ее округлые бедра.

\- Эдвард, - простонала она. - Мне нужно… сказать… боже, ты что?.. Я…

Никогда еще женщина не была в моей постели, то есть, в этой постели, в этом доме. Я ухмыльнулся: девушка с самыми эффектными ногами в мире лежит сейчас на моей кровати, она сама пришла ко мне, и ей нравятся мои руки. Ну, что ещё нужно для счастья?

Я раздвинул ее ноги шире, и мой язык прикоснулся к ее набухшему клитору.

\- Эдва-ард! - закричала она и попыталась сомкнуть ноги вокруг моей головы. О, чтоб я сдох, да! Эти белоснежные бедра теперь сжимали мою голову так, будто она пыталась меня задушить или вытолкнуть мой язык оттуда, где он жадно работал.

\- Прекрати, пожалуйста! - взвыла она.

Я поднял голову и взглянул на нее. _Она что, в шоке?_

 _Это, должно быть, шутка. Никто ее раньше не пробовал, неужели это правда?_

\- Белла, хоть один мужчина когда-нибудь?..

\- Нет, - прошептала она.

Ну, тогда ей действительно нуждается в кое-каких прикосновениях.

\- Белла, возьми меня за руку. - Я протянул ей правую руку. Она отчаянно схватилась за нее, держа около лица. – Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабилась и целовала мою руку, гладила ее… и не напрягайся или я отберу ее.

Она простонала и поднесла мою ладонь ко рту, обдавая ее горячим дыханием, в то же время дрожащими руками лаская мои пальцы.

Я наклонил голову и подхватил левой рукой ее бедро, а затем медленно продолжил свою дегустацию.

Белла была такой горячей. Она стонала, извивалась и вбирала мои пальцы в свой влажный ротик. Я и думать не мог, что у нее такой вкус. Она была такой теплой и мягкой, и она так на меня реагировала. Я набирал темп и чувствовал ее судороги, ощущал, как учащается ее сердцебиение.

Я медленно опустил палец ниже и мягко погрузил его внутрь.

 _Блядь!_

Она меня укусила, сильно. Вместо того чтобы остановиться и убрать руку, я добавил второй палец и начал неглубокие, размеренные толчки.

Господи, я не уделял женщине так много внимания с тех пор, как мне исполнилось девятнадцать. Прелюдия была чем-то, что случалось в такси, по дороге к дому случайной женщины. Я орально не удовлетворял женщину уже несколько лет, а чтобы трахать их пальцами?.. Я так хотел вставить в них член, что никогда не утруждался этим.

Белла наслаждалась моим ртом и пальцами: и теми, что были внутри нее, и теми, что находились у нее во рту. Я не прекращал своих действий, даже когда почувствовал и услышал, как она кончила.

\- A-a-a-a-aх! Эдвард!

Ее тело задергалось, зубы сомкнулись на моем пальце, и она намокла еще сильнее. И я, блядь, больше не мог этого терпеть.

Я медленно вытащил пальцы из ее тела и убрал руку от ее ротика, желая поцеловать. Она была измождена после оргазма, тяжело дышала, и ее кожа покраснела.

\- Белла, мне нужно достать презерватив. Я сейчас.

\- Нет! - Она схватила меня за руку и потянула наверх.

 _Нет, она не хочет, чтобы я надел презерватив? Или она не хочет секса, или хочет, чтобы я его не надевал? ЧЕРТ!_

Я дотронулся до ее губ.

\- Белла, я всегда пользуюсь презервативом. Проверяюсь каждые шесть месяцев. Позволь мне взять один из ванной, это займет меньше двадцати секунд.

Она сильно прижала мою руку к губам.

\- Прости, просто Элис сказала, что без него ощущения лучше, вот я и подумала, знаешь… В смысле, я здорова и защищена от беременности… - Она провела по губам моими пальцами, а потом втянула два, что ранее были в ней, в рот и застонала.

 _Твою мать!_

Я что, действительно буду взвешивать все «за» и «против», размышляя, нужен ли мне презерватив, когда она здорова и защищена и я знаю, что я тоже безопасен?

У меня была настолько болезненная эрекция, что мне нужно было срочно уменьшить боль, а между ее бедер находилась спасительная таблетка!

Она не отпускала мою руку, и я снова расположился между ее ног и поцеловал в шею.

\- Эдвард, пожалуйста, я могу к тебе прикоснуться? - простонала она.

Я находился в слишком охренительном возбуждении, чтобы дать ей стимулировать меня своими маленькими теплыми ручками. Я испробовал ее мягкость и влажность, и моему члену, вот уже минут двадцать, как просто необходимо было войти туда. Но Белла толкнула меня, пытаясь повернуть на спину, и я с неохотой повиновался ей.

Она уселась сверху, и вот тогда я подумал, что действительно свихнусь, потому что теперь ее бедра были еще более доступны, и я тут же начал поглаживать их. Она зажала мой член между своей горячей киской и низом моего живота; моя спасительная таблетка очень медленно терлась об меня. Она наблюдала за моими руками, поглаживающие ее ноги от бедер до колен.

Она медленно проводила дрожащими ручками по моей груди, упивалась видом моего тела, ее изящные пальчики кружили по моим соскам. Она наклонилась вниз и начала их облизывать: один, потом второй. Ее волосы рассыпались по моей шее и груди; она пахла, как фрукт, охренительный сочный, спелый фрукт. Она поглаживала мою грудь до пресса, и обратно. После она отстранилась, упираясь ладонями в мою грудь и одновременно опуская весь свой вес на мой член.

Я находился в эротическом ступоре, и казалось, что Белла пребывает там же; она наблюдала за движениями моих рук на ее ногах.

 _Черт, кажется, мы созданы друг для друга._

\- Белла, я тебя хочу. - Я толкнул бедра вверх, отчаянно пытаясь уменьшить напряженное пульсирование моего члена об ее шелковистое, влажное и теплое тело.

\- Хочешь быть сверху? - простонал я, покачиваясь, и мои руки пропутешествовали к ее бедрам, готовясь поднять ее, как только она согласится, и насадить ее на себя.

\- Я… Господи... Эдвард, я… не могу быть… сверху. - Она опустила голову, шелковая занавесь ее волос закрыла ее личико, и она застонала.

Я моментально перевернул ее на спину и убрал волосы с ее лица. Она выглядела расстроенной.

\- Все хорошо. Я буду рад быть сверху. - Я практически рычал; к этому моменту я был настолько возбужден, что у меня была только одна цель. В голове витала мысль ощутить ее теплоту без всяческих барьеров.

\- Эдвард, пожалуйста, только пообещай мне, что не прекратишь прикасаться ко мне, пообещай, что не остановишься. - Ее слова были сказаны хриплым голосом и заводили меня.

Ебать, она такая восхитительная, с растрепанными волосами, розовыми губками, теперь уже рубиново-красными от наших страстных поцелуев, веками, покрытыми темными угольными тенями.

Я улыбнулся и расположился меж ее ног. Затем приподнял ее за шею и убрал подушку из-под головы. Подвинув руку, оперся на локоть, а когда достиг равновесия и удостоверился, что ей удобно, приложил пальцы к ее рту.

Согнув локоть, она жадно схватила мою руку, целуя кончики пальцев, постанывая, когда высовывался ее язычок, чтобы нежно их облизать. Вид Беллы с моими пальцами в ее ротике был последней каплей.

Я толкнул в нее головку члена и медленно двинулся вперед. Белла напряглась, и я не мог понять ее взгляд.

\- Я не остановлюсь, обещаю. - Я знал, что будет сложно трахать ее с моими пальцами в ее рту, но пока мне было удобно. И если скорость, с которой я кончил в баре, думая о ее ножках, была показателем, то этот раунд будет примерно таким же коротким, но охренеть каким блаженно-сладким.

Я медленно погружался в нее, дюйм за дюймом, наслаждаясь ощущением и желая вкусить каждую секунду, прежде чем потеряю контроль и начну самозабвенно ее трахать.

Она была напряжена, сильно посасывала мои пальцы, задевая их зубами, а затем, когда я продвинулся еще немного вперед, укусила их, выдавив хныкающий стон.

 _Твою мать!_

 _Она девственница!_

На меня потоком обрушились ее слова: _«Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, Эдвард… Пообещай, что не прекратишь прикасаться ко мне, пообещай, что не остановишься»._

Ебать, я об этом и не подумал.

Белла дрожала, слегка покусывая мои пальцы, с силой сжимая мою ладонь.

Ей будет больно.

 _«Пообещай мне, что не остановишься»._

\- Прости, больно будет не долго. Я не остановлюсь… - выдохнул я ей на ушко, и она кивнула.

Я двинулся вперед, встречая сопротивление, ощущая, как от боли напрягается ее тело.

А когда я посмотрел на ее лицо, мне самому стало плохо.

И в этот момент я погрузился в нее полностью.

Ее крики заглушила моя рука. Мне нужно было сделать все осторожно, так что я начал совершать медленные неглубокие толчки, чувствуя, как она растягивается вокруг меня. Я находился в экстазе, но понимал, что мне нужно сделать так, чтобы она запомнила свой первый раз.

\- Белла, ты в порядке? - удалось мне прорычать.

Она вытащила мои пальцы изо рта.

\- Да, поцелуй меня, пожалуйста…

Мои губы тут же накрыли ее, целуя, посасывая; мой язык исследовал ее горячий влажный ротик. Ее тело понемногу расслаблялось, и я стал входить глубже, но все еще так же медленно, пытаясь оценить ее реакцию.

Белла медленно двигалась навстречу мне, и я провел рукой по ее великолепной попке и задней стороне бедра, приподнимая ногу вверх, сгибая ее в колене, чтобы войти глубже.

\- Тебе хорошо, Белла? Скажи, если я делаю больно. - Я оставил руку на гладкой коже ее бедра и закрыл глаза: ощущение ее киски вокруг меня сносило крышу.

\- Это… я не могу описать, это так изумительно, - задохнулась она.

Я выдохнул с облегчением и переместил руку, чтобы она вновь могла поднести ее ко рту. Я наблюдал ее улыбку, пока она посасывала мой указательный палец; ее прикрытые глаза блестели в тусклом свете, дыхание стало прерывистым.

Я думал, стоит ли заняться ее клитором, пока двигаюсь в ней, потому что знал, что скоро кончу. Я чувствовал, как нарастает напряжение.

Я медленно убрал свои влажные пальцы ото рта Беллы и поцеловал ее, прежде чем опустить руку между нами, мягко обводя клитор.

Она кончила почти мгновенно.

 _Боже, ей действительно нравятся мои руки._

\- Эдвард! - выкрикнула она, ее тело содрогалось под моим, обволакивая меня, пока я кончал внутри нее, двигаясь длинными, сильными толчками.

Мы лежали, тяжело дыша в унисон. Я чувствовал ее громкое сердцебиение и поцеловал ее, медленно и нежно.

 _Она моя._

Белла хотела, чтобы я был ее первым, и теперь я был решительно настроен стать ее первым и _единственным_ любовником.

 _Эксклюзивно._


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. От лица Беллы.**

 _Жирным выделены тексты смс-сообщений._

 **Приеду через полчаса, чтобы сделать тебе макияж. Обещаю – без блеска, lol.**

Элис. _И почему я согласилась на это? Ах да, верно. Я же просто не могу сказать Элис «нет»._

Я ответила ей:

 **Не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Думаю, мне не следует идти. Буду третьей лишней.**

Поход в фанк-бар с Элис и моим братом Джаспером - особенно с того дня, как они обручились, - не лучший вариант времяпрепровождения. Раньше, когда они не встречались, было интересно наблюдать их взаимодействие друг с другом. Сейчас же это было лишь болезненным напоминанием о том, что я одинока и что это вряд ли изменится в ближайшее время.

 **Классная попытка. Не забудь походить в новых туфлях, надев носки, хотя бы двадцать минут. ВПЕРЕД!**

Я села на кровать и посмотрела на наряд, который Элис заставила меня купить в магазине Барни _(п/п: магазин элитной и роскошной одежды в Нью-Йорке)._ Он был очень красивым, но юбка была короткой, а шелковый топ имел слишком глубокий вырез.

 _Джаспер сойдет с ума, когда увидит меня, а я должна буду провести всю ночь, нервничая, как бы не умудриться сверкнуть трусиками или не споткнуться на десятисантиметровых каблуках. Они были смертельной ловушкой для меня, Беллы Свон – Мисс Неустойчивость 2010._

 _Ночь будет мучительной, и это касается не только обуви._

~0~

Мы с Элис выбрались из такси и спустились по темной аллее рука об руку. Мне нужна была ее поддержка, если я вдруг споткнусь на неровном тротуаре или просто забуду, как правильно переставлять ноги.

Оказывается, моя вторая лучшая подруга Розали заставила своего парня Эммета забронировать для нас столик. Эммет ходил в один спортзал с парнем с фейс-контроля, а так в этот бар достаточно сложно было попасть, если ты не являешься «правильным» человеком.

Я была более чем раздражена, так как Розали в последнее время устраивала эти небольшие «вылазки в свет», как она их называла, чтобы перекусить или выпить и «показаться в обществе». Она говорила мне, что я не бываю в «нужных» местах, чтобы «встретить того самого».

Раньше Розали и Элис абсолютно никогда не волновались о том, что у меня никого нет. А теперь Элис обручилась с Джаспером (благодаря тому, что я их познакомила), а Розали на девяносто девять процентов была уверена, что Эммет сделает ей предложение во время поездки в Хэмптон, которая состоится через две недели.

И теперь внезапно оказалось, что мой статус - «без парня» - старомоден и изжил себя.

Мы уже больше не были частичками нашего изолированного женского сообщества. В те времена, когда мы познакомились в колледже, все трое из нас были неискушенными обществом подростками из маленьких городков, которые переехали в Нью-Йорк, чтобы найти свое место под солнцем. Пока мы осваивались с жизнью в Нью-Йорке, это относилось лишь к успехам в учебе и взаимной поддержке. К свиданиям с парнями это не имело никакого отношения.

Да и не то чтобы у нас было много возможностей найти парней. Те, что нам попадались, либо слишком много пили, либо отрывались на вечеринках, нежели учились.

Мы заключили договор, что каждая из нас никогда просто так не «отдаст» свою девственность. Мы не стали фанатичками и не приобрели кольца чистоты или что-то вроде этого, но пообещали друг ругу, что, прежде чем перейти к половым отношениям, найдем мужчин своей мечты. _(П/п: Кольцо чистоты носят на мизинце. Кольцо обязывает не вступать в половые отношения до брака, ибо это грех. Сделано из серебра, на нем выгравирована надпись «LOVE WAITS» и два креста)._

Серьезно, зачем спать с кем-то, если ты в него не влюблена? Зачем просто так отдавать свою девственность какому-нибудь озабоченному придурку из братства, который будет слишком пьян, чтобы вспомнить об этом на следующий день?

Короче, теперь и Розали, и Элис нашли своих любимых мужчин и прожужжали мне все уши о том, как же замечательно, что они подождали. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Элис не спросила, с кем я приду на свадьбу… и не начала щебетать о том, что было бы мило, если бы я встретила приличного молодого человека, провела с ним ночь и пожила, как героини «Секса в большом городе». Теперь, когда у них были парни, они хотели, чтобы и я последовала их примеру, но, очевидно, я была недостаточно спонтанной и рисковой для них.

Розали даже намекнула на то, что я слишком придирчива. Они мне советовали просто уже решиться и сделать это.

Когда мы зашли внутрь, официантка провела нас к зарезервированным диванчикам. Мы с Элис заказали один из особенных коктейлей, и, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд в тусклом освещении бара, я ощутила, что моя правая контактная линза сползает. Я бездумно потерла глаз и размазала подводку и тушь. А мы ведь тут еще и пяти минут не пробыли.

\- Белла, ты выглядишь так, будто тебе кто-то глаз подбил, - пробурчала Элис.

\- Мне нужно поменять контактные линзы, Элис, я почти ничего не вижу. - Как хорошо, что я взяла с собой все, что требуется в такой экстремальной ситуации. - Сейчас вернусь.

Покачиваясь, я прошла мимо бара и медленно направилась к туалету. Я старалась не горбиться, но мне было ужасно некомфортно в этом сверх меры навороченном баре с слишком крутыми для меня людьми.

 _Не думай об этом, Белла, тебе осталось промучиться всего несколько часов. Ничего страшного: выпьешь пару напитков и пойдешь домой._

Я быстро зашла внутрь и поблагодарила судьбу, что одна кабинка была свободна. Я фыркнула, когда оказалась внутри, и быстро сделала свои дела. _(П/п: ну, вы поняли, да?)_ И пока я находилась внутри, я ругала себя за то, что не прилагаю достаточных усилий, ведь Элис и Розали из кожи вон лезли, чтобы заставить меня выйти в свет и познакомиться с людьми, а я сижу тут в самой лучшей своей одежде. Я не удержалась и пригладила мягкую, шелковистую ткань юбки. В ней мои худые ноги выглядели более аккуратными.

Покопавшись в сумке, я нашла духи, прыснула немного на запястья, а потом стала искать запасные контактные линзы и маленькие ватные подушечки для снятия макияжа, которые меня заставила купить Элис в бутике Генри Бендел.

Нажав на слив, я попыталась найти зеркало, но его не оказалось в кабинке. Черт, мне придется менять линзы и поправлять макияж перед людьми. Блин, ненавижу такие уборные!

Я подошла к двери, все еще копаясь в сумке и стараясь найти запасные линзы. Боже, надеюсь, черная подводка не слишком размазана.

Подойдя к раковине, я поставила сумку на ее край и все-таки нашла ватные тампоны для снятия макияжа. Вскоре мои руки стали чистыми, а размазанные тени были смыты, благодаря чему я смогла сфокусировать взгляд.

«Вот так гораздо лучше. А теперь, Белла Свон, давай, иди обратно к столику и убеди Элис, что отрываешься по полной», - мысленно приказала себе я.

~0~

\- Белла, ты действительно выглядишь горячо, - сказала Элис, когда я присела рядом с ней.

\- Спасибо, Элис. И спасибо за то, что заставила купить эту юбку, я в нее просто влюбилась.

\- Цвет тебе безумно идет. Я тут подумала, может, использовать такой же для платьев подружек невесты? – От волнения ее голос подскочил на несколько октав.

 _О нет, только не о свадьбе! С меня хватило разговоров об обслуживании помещения, цветах и сортах вин, пока она делала мне макияж._

\- Конечно, Элис, замечательная идея. - Надеюсь, что мой тон не звучал слишком безразлично. - Так, выкладывай, какие у тебя планы насчет ночи с Джаспером и как ты собираешься завлечь его туда?

Элис начала посвящать меня во все подробности того, что она организовала с помощью Розали для этой особенной ночи. Я кивала и вставляла «угу» и «ого» во всех нужных местах, а мой разум, похоже, отключился, пока я помешивала трубочкой свой коктейль.

Новые туфли жали, и у меня онемели пальцы. Попытка покачать ногой вверх-вниз ни к чему не привела. Чертовы шикарные сексуальные туфли.

\- Так что, Белла, ты видишь, как много здесь симпатичных парней, - захихикала Элис.

\- О, точно. А я и не заметила. - В этом и была главная проблема. Мало шансов, что я встречу здесь поэта или интеллектуала с уклоном на искусство, или музыканта. Хотелось найти кого-то, кто хотя бы разделяет со мной интересы.

\- Вот в этом твоя проблема, Белла. Знаешь, не все вокруг Диснеевские Принцы с цветами и сердечками. Ты стоит быть менее придирчивой.

\- Менее придирчивой? И это говорит девушка, которая пыталась свести меня с механиком! – огрызнулась я.

\- Ты о чем, Белла? Он был славным! - Элис была удивлена.

\- Прости, Элис, но я против обкусанных ногтей с черной грязью под ними. Это было... он просто… - По спине пробежал неприятный холодок от ужасающего воспоминания о грубых грязных руках Джейкоба.

\- Я хочу встречаться с тем, кто, как минимум, будет любезен очиститься от грязи, когда поведет меня на свидание! Я что, о многом прошу, Элис? И хочется почувствовать какую-то связь, чтобы появилась искорка, что ли.

\- Белла, не все мы видим фейерверки, когда на горизонте выплывают наши возлюбленные. У меня такого точно не было с… Джас! - Элис вскочила со своего места и обняла за шею моего брата.

Джаспер кивнул мне, лукаво улыбаясь, пока рассматривал мой наряд. Я приподняла бровь, зная, что он не посмеет говорить что-то неприятное при Элис.

\- Привет, красавица, - промурлыкал он ей на ухо.

Я не смогла сдержать улыбку. Они были действительно созданы друг для друга; и хоть Элис и превратилась в сумасшедшую свадьбоманку с момента их обручения, я знала, что они будут невероятно счастливы как муж и жена.

\- Привет, милый, я так рада, что ты здесь. Что думаешь о наряде Беллы? Я сама разработала ее стиль и макияж! - Элис широко улыбнулась мне и обняла Джаспера за талию.

\- Эм, ну… Белла, ты выглядишь… необычно. - Джаспер перевел взгляд на мои туфли и улыбнулся. – Правда, мне кажется, что ты не можешь на них стоять ровно. Как ты вообще дошла до дивана от такси без падений и ссадин на коленках? - рассмеялся он.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно! Эта шутка уже начинает стареть. - Я надула губы.

Да, мою неуклюжесть давно превратили в предмет для шуток. Я вообще-то сама удивлялась, как это мои колени не все в шрамах от порезов и ссадин, которые я получала в детстве при ударах, спотыканиях и падениях с велосипеда.

– Ну, так что здесь намешано? - Он указал на мой стакан.

\- Не знаю, но это абсолютно восхитительно, и я готова заказать еще, - заявила я, вспоминая свой мысленный монолог-убеждение: - Я собираюсь хорошо провести время.

\- Джаспер? Джаспер Уитлок? - Я подняла голову, чтобы рассмотреть говорящего, и пару раз моргнула в тусклом свете. Он был высок, немного выше Джаспера, и у него были великолепные рыжеватые волосы, чуть длиннее обычного, уложенные в творческом беспорядке. Длинные бакенбарды, легкая щетина, ярко выраженный кадык, идеальные белые зубы. Он улыбался моему брату, будто знал его. Выглядел по-мальчишески и в то же время сексуально, и эта его улыбка была сногсшибательна. Такой красивый.

Какого черта Джаспер знаком с мужчиной-моделью?

\- Эдвард? - отозвался Джаспер, будто не мог поверить глазам.

\- Эй, слушай, встретиться с тобой через столько лет… Ты совсем не изменился! – Его голос казался музыкой.

Джаспер оторвался от Элис, чтобы пожать протянутую ему руку.

\- Это было много лет назад, Эдвард, - рассмеялся Джаспер.

 _Эдвард, кажется, ровесник Джаспера, около двадцати семи - двадцати восьми лет._

Я наблюдала, как он протянул руку Элис.

\- Привет, я Эдвард. Мы с Джаспером вместе учились в университете много лет назад.

Элис чуть не оторвала ему руку, пока пожимала ее. Она что, только что проверила его ногти на предмет чистоты?

\- Я Элис, невеста Джаспера. - Она продолжала хихикать, и я тяжело вздохнула. Боже, Элис, вспомни правила этикета. Она махнула в мою сторону:

\- Это моя подруга Белла. - Я удивилась, что она не сказала: "Это моя одинокая подруга, которая все еще является девственницей. Так вот, ей нужно переспать с кем-нибудь, отвези ее к себе прямо сейчас».

Эдвард, повернувшись ко мне, пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.

 _Спокойно, Белла._

Я медленно опустила ноги, стараясь не сверкнуть трусиками. И, поставив бокал на стол, протянула ему руку.

Я почувствовала это, как только мы коснулись друг друга. Меня будто пронзил электрический заряд, но вместо того, чтобы ударить в одно место, разлился по всей руке, и я не могла отойти от шока. Я тут же уставилась на его руку. Она была такой большой; и у него были самые красивые элегантные пальцы. Его рука была мягкой, но подушечки пальцев слегка шершавые, будто он играл на гитаре. Это были самые красивые руки, которые я когда-либо видела, а его прикосновение привело к тому, что живот скрутило от нервов.

Боже мой, кажется, я начала возбуждаться.

Я знала, что лицо горит, но никак не могла оторвать глаз от его красивых, идеальных рук.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, Белла. - Его голос казался медом, чувственным, мягким. Он все еще держал меня за руку, и я хотела отпустить ее, но никак не могла сосредоточиться, чтобы сделать это.

\- Присоединишься к нам, Эдвард? Конечно, если ты ни с кем здесь не встречаешься? – Голос Элис вернул меня на землю. Эдвард отпустил мою руку; покалывание от его прикосновения ввело меня в замешательство. Казалось, что руку пронизывают иголочки. Я вцепилась в юбку, отчаянно сгибая руку, пытаясь вернуть ее в нормальное состояние.

\- Уверен, Эдвард уже уходит, Элис, - грубо проговорил Джаспер, и я подняла голову. Джаспер так смешно сдвинул брови. Такое выражение его лица Элис называла «выведенным из себя». Видимо, Эдвард не очень-то нравился Джасперу или, может, он не хотел, чтобы Эдвард мне понравился?

Эдвард не обратил на раздраженного Джаспера внимания, и я уже отчетливо представляла, как Элис строит планы сведения меня с прекрасным мужчиной-моделью, стоящим в шаге от меня.

\- Вообще-то, Джаспер, я открыл счет в баре, поэтому настаиваю на том, чтобы угостить вас выпивкой. - Он махнул официантке, и не успела я ничего понять, как он уже сидел рядом.

Я чувствовала тепло, исходящее от него и разливающееся по правой части моего тела. Я обоняла запах его одеколона. _Господи, я так возбуждена._ Я чувствовала невероятное желание.

Этого быть не может, единственный мужчина, наконец-то пробудивший во мне хоть какие-то чувства, представлял собой гребанного мужчину-модель, у которого, конечно же, есть девушка.

\- Так ты студентка, Белла? - задал он мне вопрос. Его глаза были как бесконечный сине-зеленый океан. Он говорил просто и дружелюбно. Просто старается быть милым; точно, у него есть девушка.

\- Эм-м, нет, я закончила университет в прошлом году, - ответила я и, не зная чем заняться, снова уставилась на его руки, сложенные на коленях. У меня появилось сумасшедшее непреодолимое желание схватить одну и поднести к губам.

\- Мы с Беллой тоже учились в Нью-Йоркском университете, да, Белла? - Голос Элис в очередной раз вернул меня на землю. Боже, она начинает играть в сваху. Теперь она в замешательстве. Этот сексуальный красавчик имел все, что должно быть в мужчине. Он не захочет терпеть меня рядом, пока я буду спотыкаться об его ноги, проливать напитки на его дизайнерские брюки или совершать другие, типичные косяки Беллы, которые могут произойти в любую секунду, просто потому, что это я. А он… чертов Диснеевский Принц!

Он беседовал с Джаспером, у которого частенько проявлялось на лице раздражение, когда Эдвард напоминал о неистовых событиях, происходивших с ними в университете.

Я была удивлена тем, что, похоже, они раньше были довольно близки. Я знала, что Джаспер в юношестве был бабником. Каждую неделю появлялась новая девушка, но ни одна из них не была достаточно хороша, чтобы быть приглашенной на семейный ужин.

Они смеялись. У Эдварда хорошо получалось разговаривать с Джаспером. Потом, как только последний отошел, Элис снова оказалась в своей зоне Королевы-Свахи.

\- У тебя есть девушка, Эдвард?

\- К сожалению, нет. Понимаешь, Элис, женщины обычно считают, что у меня есть девушка, основываясь только на моей внешности. Они убеждают себя, что я не одинок, и поэтому не так часто подходят ко мне и завязывают разговор. Иногда мне действительно сложно знакомиться с людьми. Я так рад, что встретил Джаспера, иначе все, наверное, закончилось бы тем, что я рано ушел бы домой.

Его голос звучал искренне, но мне показалось, что он говорит ей именно то, что она и хочет услышать.

Элис усмехнулась.

\- Знаешь, Эдвард, у Беллы точно такая же проблема. Она не понимает, насколько великолепна, и многие парни полагают, что она занята, поэтому тоже не утруждают себя разговорами с ней, правда, Белла?

 _Господи, Элис, можно ли выставить меня еще более жалкой и стеснительной?_

Я чувствовала, как начала краснеть.

\- Эм-м, ну, иногда… наверное. - Твою мать, что я наделала? Это же не настоящие я, моя одежда, макияж - абсолютно все. Я занимаюсь самообманом, вот что. Эдвард понятия не имеет, что я скромный редактор в издательстве и предпочитаю вечера проводить дома со своей кошкой Майер и хорошей книгой. Я редко делаю макияж. Мои волосы обычно представляют собой копну спутанных кудряшек, а этот наряд – самое дорогое, что у меня есть!

Я не та, за кого он меня принимает.

Вернулся Джаспер, и Элис потянула его на танцпол для того, чтобы оставить нас с Эдвардом наедине. Она так предсказуема.

\- Эдвард!

Передо мной выросла модная парочка. Парень был безупречно одет, с натуральным здоровым загаром и сексуальной улыбкой. По тому, как натягивалась на груди рубашка, было понятно, что он в превосходной физической форме. Девушка, повисшая на нем, была великолепна: у нее были самые яркие рыжие волосы и самое красивое платье, что я видела за эту ночь. Они выглядели так, будто только сошли с обложки журнала «Harper's Bazaar».

\- Джеймс, ты уже уходишь? - спросил Эдвард.

\- М-м, да, а ты? - спросил тот. Я думала, что Эдвард сюда пришел один, но он, наверное, здесь с этими двумя, которые, очевидно, очень близки.

\- Я тоже уже скоро пойду. Это Белла. Белла, это Джеймс и Виктория.

\- Привет. - Я улыбнулась им и нервно скрестила ноги, случайно задев лодыжкой ногу Эдварда. По мне снова прошел заряд. Сладкое напряжение между ног стало невыносимым. Я никогда в жизни не была так возбуждена.

\- Было приятно познакомиться, Виктория. Уверен, мы еще встретимся.

Я смутилась. Мне показалось, что они встречаются, но, судя по сказанному Эдвардом, они только что познакомились. Так может, он не настолько дружен с парой, как я предполагала? Или Джеймс только что встретил Викторию, и они уходят вместе?

Конечно же, именно так и происходит в реальном мире. Женщины и мужчины встречаются в барах и уезжают вместе. Я взглянула на прекрасные идеальные руки Эдварда, и мне захотелось, чтобы они оказались на мне, касались меня. Когда еще я повстречаю мужчину-модель, который привлечет меня не только интеллектуально, но и физически? Такого никогда в моей жизни не случалось, а мне двадцать два года.

Я его хочу.

Он красивый. Когда он до меня дотронулся, я почувствовала вспышку. Я посмотрела на него, его непослушные волосы, завораживающие глаза, губы, призывающие к поцелуям. Я знала, что пожалею, если не останусь с ним. Я хотела, чтобы это был он. Я хотела его.

 _Просто спроси его, Белла. Если откажет, увы, но ты хотя бы попыталась._

\- Эдвард, я могу попросить тебя об огромной услуге? - Я выпалила это на одном дыхании, будучи уверенной в том, что если промедлю, то отговорю себя от сумасшедшего поступка, который собиралась совершить.

\- Хм, да? Хотя нет, зависит от того, что это. - Он выглядел заинтересованным, но его тон его голоса звучал странно.

\- Джаспер не разрешает мне добираться домой одной, он всегда провожает меня сам, чтобы удостовериться, что я вроде как в порядке и не шатаюсь по улицам, выискивая такси. Проблема в следующем: я знаю, что Элис запланировала для них кое-что особенное на сегодняшнюю ночь, и она скоро захочет уйти. Вот я и подумала: может, ты убедишь Джаспера, что доставишь меня домой в целости и сохранности, и он не будет волноваться так сильно, тогда у Элис все пройдет удачно.

Я уже представила, как Эдвард провожает меня до дверей, а затем чуть не упала в обморок, увидев в мечтах, как беру его за руки, за его прекрасные, идеальные руки.

\- Белла, а почему Джаспер так о тебе заботится? В смысле, я уверен, ты можешь сама добраться до такси, разве нет?

\- Да, конечно могу, но ты же знаешь, какими бывают братья. Ну, он… понимаешь, все время давит на меня братским авторитетом.

Чрезмерная опека Джаспера - это то, с чем я мирюсь всю свою жизнь. Он, определенно, и сейчас не остановится, но он хотя бы знает Эдварда. И он не какой-то совершенно незнакомый человек.

\- Брат? - Он не скрывал удивления.

\- Сводный брат, вообще-то; у нас одна мать. - Раз он не знает, что я сестра Джаспера, может, они не так тесно общались, как я думала?

\- Конечно, Белла, давай посмотрим, что скажет Джаспер, и я с удовольствием провожу тебя домой или как минимум удостоверюсь, что ты на самом деле сядешь в такси.

Я, расслабившись, улыбнулась. Хотя бы на это он согласен.

Элис привела Джаспера обратно, и они встали перед нами. Она подмигнула мне в знак того, что им пора уходить.

\- Ну, мы с Джасом собираемся на выход, Белла. – Могу поспорить, она взволнована.

Я подыграла:

\- Правда, так рано? Думаю, я ещё посижу здесь с Эдвардом.

Очевидно, мой мозг потерял контроль над рукой, которая по собственной воле расположилась на бедре Эдварда, поверх его руки.

 _О Господи, я чувствую его кожу!_

\- Нет, уверен, Эдвард уже уходит, верно, Эдвард? - Джаспер практически выплюнул эти слова.

 _Блять! Отлично сработано, Белла, сама разрушила все. Что, так сложно было просто держать руки при себе?! Я профукала последнюю возможность остаться с Эдвардом!_

\- Да, мне действительно пора. Ну, я пойду вызову такси. - Эдвард сжал мою руку, посылая новую волну зарядов через все тело прямо по направлению к местечку между бедер. Потом он встал и ушел. Не успела я оправиться от потери исходящего от него тепла, как мгновенно оказалась возле Джаспера, яростно шептавшего мне на ухо:

\- Белла, Эдвард херов бабник. Он не годится в парни. Каждую ночь спит с новой женщиной и делает это годами. Без промедления разденет тебя, получит, что ему надо, и свалит. И ты никогда его больше не увидишь и не услышишь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним связывалась. От него одни неприятности, у него сексуальная зависимость или что-то в этом роде, в общем, он тебе не пара, ясно?

Слова Джаспера медленно доходили до меня. Конечно, я и не думала, что такой парень, как Эдвард, надолго сохранит ко мне интерес. Джаспер сказал, что он спит с новой женщиной каждую ночь… значит, у него, по крайней мере, есть опыт. _(П/п: И только это заставило тебя понять, что он не девственник?)_ Если он трахает все, что движется, потому что может, тогда, уверена, он натыкался и на девственниц? Я не собиралась в него влюбляться; просто хотела, чтобы он прикасался ко мне, хотела ощутить его идеальные руки на своем теле. Это все, что мне нужно. И если мне выпадет лишь одна ночь - что ж, так тому и быть. Не буду же я вечно девственницей, а Эдвард – единственный мужчина, который меня пробудил во мне столь сильное желание, что я готова прыгнуть к нему на колени, лишь бы получить легкое прикосновение.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты села в такси и поехала прямо домой, ясно? - Я взглянула на Джаспера. Нет смысла спорить с ним или устраивать сцену. Я повернулась к Элис; она пожала плечами, тоже понимая, что это тухлый номер. Я кивнула.

\- Конечно, Джаспер, поеду прямиком домой. - Взглянув в сторону бара, я заметила Эдварда, он выглядел напряженным. Высокая блондинка стояла очень близко к нему. Что ж, он может получить любую женщину, которую захочет. И, увы, это буду не я.

Расстроившись, я отвела взгляд, ощущая себя невероятно бесполезной.

Эдвард вернулся и протянул Джасперу карточку.

\- Джаспер, я был рад увидеться с тобой, надеюсь, мы будем на связи? - В его голосе чувствовалась надежда.

\- Конечно, Эдвард, - ответил Джаспер без колебаний. Оказывается, Эдвард достаточно хорош, чтобы быть его другом, но недостаточно хорош, чтобы находиться возле меня.

\- Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Элис, – сказал Эдвард и потом повернулся ко мне: - И с тобой тоже, Белла.

Он повернулся и пожал Джасперу руку:

\- Надеюсь, вы насладитесь вечером.

Он развернулся и пошел к выходу, а мне отчаянно хотелось его остановить.

Элис ободряюще улыбнулась.

\- Подожди, Эдвард. Мы тоже уходим, - весело произнесла она. Я знала, что Элис в любом случае что-нибудь придумает, а Джас будет рядом, дабы следить за нами.

Ни единой возможности оказаться с Эдвардом.

Я поднялась и разгладила юбку. Какая жалость, я никогда не одену эту юбку снова; она станет всего лишь воспоминанием о вечере, когда я наконец-то встретила человека, пробудившего меня, но все равно отправилась в одиночестве домой.

Мы вместе прошли к Бауэри-стрит, Джаспер без промедления поймал такси и открыл дверцу.

\- Пока, Белла, спасибо, что присоединилась к нам, - быстро проговорил он.

Элис слегка задела его, проходя мимо, и обняла меня.

\- Возьми, это адрес Эдварда, - прошептала она и сунула мне что-то в руку. – Сама примешь решение, но я люблю тебя в любом случае!

Я не могла сдержать улыбки, когда взглянула на угрюмое лицо Эдварда. Мое сердце забилось, как бешеное.

\- До свидания, ребят, хорошо провести время. - Я старалась говорить ровно, хотя в душе прыгала от счастья.

Я взглянула на Эдварда:

\- До свидания, Эдвард, спасибо за напитки.

Я забралась в такси, и оно тут же отъехало.

\- Куда направляемся? – услышала я вопрос водителя.

Я посмотрела на карточку:

 _\- 93-я улица, на пересечении Пятой и Парка._

В голове не укладывалось, что я собиралась сделать это. Столь необдуманный и безответственный поступок был абсолютно мне не свойственен. Редактор во мне мгновенно набросал парочку заголовков. _«Девственница Белла Свон появляется в доме бабника и просит его заняться с ней сексом». «Гадкий утенок превращается в прекрасного лебедя за одну ночь, или Плевать на все запреты»!_

Я мысленно захихикала.

А потом закрыла глаза и представила руки Эдварда. Я заслужила прикосновения этих прекрасных, опытных рук. Мои трусики уже были нереально мокрыми от желания. Я знала, что если сейчас хотя бы не попытаюсь, то всегда буду размышлять над тем, как бы это было, однако, когда дело доходило до секса, мое воображение было крайне скудным.

А затем пришла паника. Что если Эдвард решил найти другую, более сексуально отзывчивую женщину? Ту, рядом с которой не наблюдается назойливого опекающего брата?

 _Господи, я умру, если он придет домой с другой._

Я составила план: подожду десять минут в машине и, если он не покажется или будет не один, поеду прямо домой.

\- Гм, можно здесь притормозить ненадолго, пожалуйста. Я кое с кем встречаюсь, - кинула я водителю.

\- Конечно, - ответил он, и тут начался отсчет самых волнительных пяти минут моей жизни.

Потом я заметила припарковавшееся перед нами такси и, увидев, что из него выходит Эдвард, и один, кинула водителю достаточно много купюр.

\- Если я сейчас с тем мужчиной не зайду в дом, подождете меня? - спросила я у водителя.

Он взглянул на деньги.

\- Без проблем! – ухмыльнулся он.

Я выскочила из такси. _Только бы не споткнуться! Только бы не споткнуться_! И быстро перебежала дорогу.

\- Эдвард. – Мой голос был едва слышен, и он стал подниматься по ступенькам. - Эдвард! - сказала я громче.

Он остановился и удивленно опустил взгляд. У меня скрутило живот. _Может, он меня не хочет?_

\- Белла, что ты здесь делаешь? - Он спустился по ступенькам и встал рядом со мной. - В смысле, ты села в такси и уже должна быть дома. Как ты узнала, где я живу?

Я вынула карточку, которую дала мне Элис.

\- Элис - умелая карманщица, – заявила я. - Она сунула мне ее.

\- Зачем бы ей это делать? - в замешательстве спросил он.

 _Скажи правду, Белла, самый худший исход – это если он засмеется или откажет, и ты сможешь сесть в ждущее тебя такси и больше никогда его не увидишь._

\- Ну… я просто подумала, что, возможно, ты… в смысле, если бы Джаспер не заставил меня сесть в такси, мы бы все равно здесь оказались. – Я опустила взгляд на свои туфли.

 _Господи, я его хочу._

\- Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, Эдвард. - Я взяла его красивую теплую руку и, неуверенно сжав ее, стала слегка поглаживать своими пальцами. Я чувствовала то же теплое покалывающее ощущение, что и раньше. Боже, что же будет, если его руки окажутся на моей обнаженной груди? Я хотела поцеловать его руку, поэтому провела ею по своим губам, а затем поцеловала ладонь.

 _О Господи._

Внезапно Эдвард настойчиво потянул меня за руку вверх по ступеням.

 _О Господи, да._

Мы зашли внутрь, и он запер дверь.

\- Принести тебе выпить? – У него был такой низкий и соблазнительный голос.

\- Нет, я лишь хочу чувствовать твои руки на себе, Эдвард. - Я прильнула к нему, отчаянно желая почувствовать его, прикоснуться. Я не могла терпеть, и так слишком долго ожидая этого момента.

И тут губы Эдварда оказались на моих, лихорадочно целуя. Его мягкие чудесные руки медленно блуждали по моему телу, пока не добрались до оголенных бедер.

 _\- Чертово совершенство,_ \- выдохнул он.

Без труда подхватив меня на руки, он понес меня в спальню. Мое сердце отбивало дробь в груди, а тело жаждало его. Это было невероятно. Он заставил меня чувствовать себя красивой: он смотрел на меня так внимательно, что я чувствовала себя единственной женщиной на всей Земле, будто ему выпала огромная честь находиться со мной рядом.

Он опустил меня рядом с огромной кроватью. Его губы вновь накрыли мои, целуя нежно, но в то же время с набирающей обороты настойчивостью. Он прервал поцелуй и стал расстегивать свою рубашку, я сняла топ. Глаза Эдварда горели желанием, его красивые руки легли поверх моего лифчика. Я чувствовала тепло его рук.

 _О Господи._

\- Эдвард, твои руки такие… - Я взяла одну и подняла ее к губам, пробуя его.

 _О Господи, его вкус…_

Эдвард медленно убрал руку, и я чуть не простонала от разочарования. Он расстегнул мой лифчик, тот упал на пол где-то рядом с юбкой. Потом Эдвард медленно стянул мои мокрые трусики, поглаживая руками мою кожу.

 _О Господи, это действительно происходит. Сейчас я лишусь девственности!_

Я наблюдала, как он избавляется от оставшейся одежды. Я видела изображения голых мужчин, но Эдвард был великолепен. Его длинный, толстый, стоящий член был красив, то есть, красив в том роде, каким может быть член. Я не волновалась, лишь ощущала желание и потребность: чувства были настолько сильными, что я была близка к головокружению. И никак не могла перестать разглядывать его руки.

\- Тебе нравятся мои руки? – заметил он, обхватив за талию, помогая забраться на кровать. Я проползла вверх, чтобы оказаться в ее центре. Он не сводил с меня глаз.

\- Да, Эдвард, твои руки, они... такие… дотронься до меня, - еле выдавила я из себя из-за возбуждения, все мое тело горело.

\- О Белла, я прикоснусь к тебе… мои руки будут ласкать твое тело всю ночь. - Он провел ладонью по моей груди и мягко толкнул назад, чтобы я легла на спину. Но вместо того, чтобы устроиться сверху, отодвинулся и снял одну мою туфлю.

Я тут же расслабилась. Он начал массировать мою щиколотку и пальцы. Ощущение его прикосновений, да еще и возможность понаблюдать за тем, как он ласкает мои ноги, было истинным наслаждением. Я не смогла сдержать стон. Моя ступня казалось такой хрупкой в захвате его мощных рук.

Его руки начали подниматься выше, медленно, благоговейно. Он наклонился и поцеловал мое колено. Потом бедра. _О Господи, он скоро до меня там дотронется, а я еще не сказала, что девственница!_

\- Эдвард, - простонала я. - Мне нужно… сказать… боже, ты что?.. Я…

Внезапно я ощутила его горячее дыхание, и он раздвинул мои ноги. Его язык мягко коснулся моего клитора.

\- Эдва-ард!- закричала я, стараясь сомкнуть бедра. Он даже не заметил, продолжая свои действия.

\- Прекрати, пожалуйста! - Наслаждение было слишком сильным. Пальцы на ногах словно било током!

Я почувствовала, как он отстранился, и расслабилась.

\- Белла, хоть один мужчина когда-нибудь?..

\- Нет! - воскликнула я. О Господи, я должна ему рассказать. Еще ни один мужчина даже близко не добирался к этой части моего тела.

\- Белла, возьми меня за руку, - предложил он, и я моментально вцепилась в нее и потянула к себе. - Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабилась и целовала мою руку, гладила ее… и не напрягайся, или я отберу ее.

О Господи, его рука. Я простонала и начала посасывать его пальцы. Ощущение его гладкой кожи невозможно описать.

Он наклонился, и я почувствовала, как его горячий язык ласкает меня, спускается ниже, пробует. За этим вновь последовала моя реакция: сначала попытка отстраниться, а потом невольные движения бедрами навстречу удовольствию. И все это время пальцы на ногах покалывало, это чувство было безумно острым.

Потом он мягко раскрыл меня пальцами, и я почувствовала, как один скользнул внутрь!

О Господи, Эдвард! Я закрыла рот и случайно его укусила. Так сильно я боялась, что он поймет, что я все еще девственница, и прекратит свои действия.

Он тут же добавил к первому пальцу второй и начал медленно двигать ими внутри меня, и это было так хорошо!

Он продолжал ласкать языком мой клитор, а его пальцы двигались во мне, и ощущения сводили меня с ума. Открыв глаза, я посмотрела вниз. Его мягкие рыжеватые волосы, его лицо, закрытые глаза, ему это нравится! Этого вида было достаточно, чтобы я поверила в чудеса.

\- A-a-a-a-aх! Эдвард!

Я кончила.

Как никогда в своей жизни.

На меня нахлынула слабость, я была немного дезориентирована. Эдвард медленно убрал свои пальцы, а те, что были у меня во рту, тут же заменил язык в страстном поцелуе. Я почувствовала себя на его губах. _О Господи!_

\- Белла, мне нужно достать презерватив. Я сейчас, - прошептал он.

\- Нет! - Я тут же потянула его за руку обратно, не желая, чтобы он уходил из комнаты. Мне был нужен он прямо сейчас.

Он провел по моим губам пальцами, благодаря чему я расслабилась.

\- Белла, я всегда пользуюсь презервативами. Проверяюсь каждые шесть месяцев. Позволь мне взять один из ванной, это займет меньше двадцати секунд.

Он снова попытался оторваться от меня, но я не отпускала его руку. Я хотела его, хотела почувствовать его полностью. У меня не было никаких сомнений, что Эдвард ничем не болел, как и я. Преграда ни к чему. Я хочу испытать все, каждое ощущение.

\- Прости, просто Элис сказала, что без него ощущения лучше, вот я и подумала, знаешь… В смысле, я здорова и защищена от беременности… - Его пальцы прикоснулись к моим губам, и я хотела снова попробовать их, почувствовать их в себе и сказать ему почему, но я была слишком стеснительной и скромной. Я облизнула его пальцы. Твою мать, я снова чувствую свой вкус!

Я не отпускала его. Он переместился так, что оказался между моих ног, и я запаниковала.

\- Эдвард, пожалуйста, я могу к тебе прикоснуться? - Я хотела его и все еще была немного не в себе после оргазма. Это единственный раз, когда мне выпал шанс быть с Эдвардом. Я хотела касаться его тела и запомнить каждую деталь.

Эдвард, вроде как протестуя, заворчал, но потом не спеша перевернулся на спину. Я быстро оседлала его, трясь об его стоящий член. Это было прекрасно.

Эдвард стал поглаживать мои ноги. Ощущения были восхитительны, но вид этих прекрасных рук на мне просто выносил мозг. Я пыталась выйти из своего ступора и насладиться всем, но была перенасыщена чувствами. Его телом подо мной, прикосновениями его рук, выражением его прекрасного лица.

 _Это все было слишком._

Я медленно исследовала руками его твердую грудь, потом - соски и мягкие волосики, которые их окружали. Нагнувшись, я облизнула их, смена позы привела к соприкосновению его твердого пульсирующего члена с моим крайне чувствительным и набухшим клитором. _О Господи, это намного лучше, чем мой неопытный мозг мог когда-либо нафантазировать!_

Эдвард простонал и медленно начал приподнимать бедра, чтобы потереться об меня. Его руки, не прекращая, медленно путешествовали по моим ногам, время от времени сжимая их и снова массируя.

Я с ума сходила, вся была в огне, мокрой от желания. Он был мне нужен.

Оттолкнувшись от его груди, я села, чувствуя его твердую и горячую плоть прямо между моих ног.

\- Белла, я хочу тебя, - прорычал Эдвард, одновременно приподнимая бедра вверх и медленно проводя по мне своим членом. _О Господи, да!_

\- Хочешь быть сверху? - спросил он. Его руки поднялись по моим бедрам, с силой сжимая, а лицо выражало отчаянную страсть.

Я хотела, но все-таки было бы лучше, чтобы бы мой первый раз прошел в миссионерской позе.

\- Я… Господи... Эдвард, я… не могу быть… сверху. - Я опустила голову, желая раскрыть ему правду.

 _Давай, Белла, скажи, что ты еще девственница! Скажи это, громко!_

Эдвард приподнял меня и бережно перевернул на спину. Он нежно убрал волосы с моего лица.

\- Все хорошо. Я буду рад быть сверху, - выдохнул он.

 _Господи, я не хочу рисковать: он может остановиться, если узнает._

\- Эдвард, пожалуйста, только пообещай мне, что не прекратишь прикасаться ко мне, пообещай, что не остановишься, - умоляла я.

Он улыбнулся мне и, медленно раздвинув мои ноги, расположился между ними. Нежно отвел руку мне за шею и убрал подушку. Он переложил мою руку так, чтобы ему было удобнее приподняться на локте, и протянул мне свою вторую руку.

 _О Господи, его пальцы._ Я вцепилась в них и начала целовать и посасывать его пальцы. До сегодняшнего дня я понятия не имела, что у меня есть этот безумный фетиш насчет рук. Я растворялась в ощущениях, когда почувствовала, как он приблизился ко мне.

 _Началось!_

Я старалась расслабиться, но знала, что будет больно, и реагировала соответственно.

\- Я не остановлюсь, обещаю, - простонал Эдвард, пристально смотря на меня.

Потом я почувствовался, как он аккуратно входит в меня, и это было так странно и непривычно. А потом меня пронзила боль.

Он остановился.

 _Нет! Нет! Нет!_

Я сходила с ума; была взволнованна до крайней степени его возможным отказом. Сначала он засомневался, а потом последовал вздох, его сладкое дыхание на моей коже. О Боже!

\- Прости, больно будет не долго. Я не остановлюсь… - Я медленно осмысливала его слова и поняла, что Эдвард все еще меня хочет. Я кивнула и попыталась расслабиться. Он двинулся чуть глубже.

 _О Господи!_

Сильная боль и невероятные ощущения одновременно. Он медленно двигался во мне: сначала острое растягивание и разрывание, потом все медленно перешло в ноющую боль.

\- Белла, ты в порядке? – почти прорычал он.

Я оторвалась от его пальцев и начала задыхаться.

\- Да, поцелуй меня, пожалуйста…

Моментально губы Эдварда накрыли мои. Его горячий, влажный язык исследовал мой рот в перерывах со стонами, пока он медленно двигался во мне. Мой мозг был затуманен разнообразностью ощущений. Чем глубже он входил, тем больше удовольствия я получала. Я стала приподнимать бедра ему навстречу, чтобы он проник еще дальше.

Его великолепная рука скользнула вдоль моего правого бедра к задней части колена, и он медленно приподнял мою ногу, что позволило ему погрузиться немного глубже.

О Господи.

\- Тебе хорошо, Белла? Скажи, если я делаю больно. – Теперь боль была практически незаметной, ощущение, вызываемое его мягкими толчками, было невероятным.

\- Это… я не могу описать, это так изумительно. – Я задыхалась, а мой голос звучал как чужой.

Я, как зачарованная, смотрела на Эдварда, медленно подносящего пальцы к моим губам. Он усмехнулся, когда я мгновенно стала их посасывать.

 _Боже, его руки_. Я чувствовала нарастающее напряжение, мое сердце тарабанило в груди. Его медленные движения гипнотизировали меня. Он двинул бедрами, погружая себя еще глубже. Я ощутила очередной прилив оргазма.

 _Господи!_

Эдвард медленно убрал пальцы от моего рта, и я заворожено наблюдала, как его рука опускается между нами. Само только ожидание прикосновения его длинных пальцев привело меня в неистовство, а как только он дотронулся, я испытала это. Волна оргазма пронеслась по моему дрожащему телу.

\- Эдвард! – вскрикнула я, ощущая жар его тела. Он выдохнул с рычанием, когда сильным толчком вошел в меня, и я почувствовала, как он кончил.

Он не навалился сверху на меня, но положил голову мне на шею. Он осыпал меня нежными поцелуями, а потом выдохнул мне в губы:

\- **Моя** , - простонал он…

 _О Боже!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Эпилог.**

 **От лица Эдварда**

Белла крепко прижимала меня к себе, задыхаясь. Мне не хотелось оставлять ее. Я хотел оставаться в коконе наших крепких объятий, дышать с ней в одном ритме, никогда не выпускать ее из виду.

Я утверждал, что она принадлежит мне, как и я полностью принадлежу ей. Я нагло взял ее невинность, в то время как меня она выбрала сама. Белла была тем, что я никогда не искал, но теперь я понял. Это была определенность, ясность, которая успокаивает, гипнотизирует, но парализует в истинности.

 **Я нашел рай.**

Белла была моим раем, и если я раньше категорически отрицал моногамные отношения, то только потому, что никогда не представлял, как же в действительности это происходит.

 _Любовь?_

Возможно. В любом случае, как объяснить все то, что я чувствую к ней?

Я чувствовал, как она то и дело ерзала подо мной, и боялся, что ей могло быть больно. Я медленно и неохотно вытащил из нее член и тут же почувствовал, как выходят из нее наши соки.

Ее губы прижались к моей шее в попытке успокоить дыхание.

О Господи, ей больно.

\- С тобой все хорошо? – прошептал ей на ушко я.

Ее руки крепче сжали меня, а тело дрожало.

\- Да, - едва слышно сказала она, продолжая целовать мое горло.

Я закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ею и моментом. Она только что потеряла девственность! Я бы ни за что не поверил, если бы сам этого не сделал. Как могла эта чувствительная девушка, с самым потрясающим телом, которое я когда-либо видел, быть девственницей?

\- Позволь мне отнести тебя в ванную, - сказал я. - Ванна поможет расслабить и успокоить тело.

 _Да, она на мне в жемчужно-пенной ванне, мои руки гладят ее совершенное тело, а потом, к утру, она, возможно, восстановится, чтобы я мог взять ее еще раз, но медленно._

Не отодвигаясь от нее, я посмотрел на местечко между ее ног. Доказательство ее невинности растеклось розовым пятном на моей белой простыни.

 _Отнесу ее в ванную, а затем вернусь и поменяю простыни. Она не должна этого видеть._

Я поднял ее и аккуратно понес в ванную, находящуюся в конце коридора.

Когда моя нога коснулась холодного мраморного пола, я повернулся и включил свет, и тут же отрегулировал его, установив мягкое освещение. Я осторожно поставил ее на ноги и провел рукой по ее волосам. Я должен был снова поцеловать ее, медленно и мягко.

\- Пока ванна будет набираться, я дам тебе несколько минут уединения, хорошо? – Я немного отстранился, чтобы включить воду.

Я посмотрел на нее, она прикусила губу, и это завело меня. Она стояла, такая невинно-сексуальная, краснела и, кажется, немного нервничала.

\- Эдвард, ты не мог бы принести мне мою сумочку? Кажется, я оставила ее у входной двери, - робко сказала она.

Я снова поцеловал ее, и она обернула руку вокруг моей шеи и ответила на поцелуй.

 _Белла вызывает привыкание._

Когда я медленно отстранился от нее, она не отрываясь смотрела на меня. Я ее определенно ослепил.

 _Блядь, похоже, она станет моей смертью._

\- Конечно, я принесу ее, потом оставлю тебя. – Я снова поцеловал ее, а затем неохотно повел свою голую задницу вниз по лестнице, откуда и увидел ее сумочку и карточку с моим адресом, лежащие на полу.

Я поднял сумочку. А она тяжелая. Карточку засунул внутрь. Не то чтобы она ей была нужна. Я не собирался отпускать ее, даже когда ей понадобится домой, где бы он не находился в этом городе, я не оставлю ее, пока она не пнет меня под зад.

Я не мог сдержать улыбку, когда перескакивал через две ступеньки, мчась обратно в ванную.

Белла сидела на бортике ванны, все еще обнаженная, она рукой водила по воде. Я никогда не видел более прекрасного зрелища.

\- Хей, - вырвал я ее из раздумий.

Она встала и улыбнулась мне.

\- Спасибо, - сказала он, забирая сумочку и снова покусывая губу.

\- Я дам тебе пару минут, - сказал я. – Вот здесь пена, на любой вкус, если захочешь добавить в воду. - Я вышел и закрыл дверь. Я услышал, как она довольно вздохнула и закрыла дверь на замок.

 _Блядь, блядь, блядь! Я чертовски сильно запал на нее!_

Я помчался к бельевому шкафу за чистыми простынями и сменил постельное белье за рекордно короткий срок. Я мысленно поблагодарил маму за то, что она научила меня правильно заправлять постель, хотя она, наверное, была бы в шоке, знай, что я взял восхитительную девственность на этой кровати, следы от которой до сих пор свежи с прошлой ночи.

Моя утренняя рутина заключалась в том, что я возвращался в свою постель после чертовски близкого общения с очередной блондиночкой. Все происходило на их территории, поэтому не было смысла поддерживать порядок в спальне.

Я вздрогнул.

Я больше никогда не буду этого делать. Теперь я эксклюзивно принадлежу Белле, прекрасной женщине, которая находится в моей ванной прямо сейчас.

 **Белла**

Я стояла, голая, в ванне, сжимая сумочку в руках. Он был потрясающим. Он знает, что это для меня было впервые. Неужели он хочет, чтобы я приняла ванну, а затем уехала? Но я не хочу уезжать. Я хотела заниматься этим с Эдвардом снова, снова и снова, каждый вечер на протяжении всей моей жизни!

 _Он вернется через пять минут!_

Я чувствовала, как свидетельство наших утех стекает по моим бедрам.

 _Я больше не девственница! Чувствую ли я разницу?_

 _Эм, да!_

Я закрыла глаза, вспоминая, как Эдвард касался меня, лаская меня своим языком. А его пальцы у меня во рту… О Боже, его пальцы у меня во рту, ощущения, когда он касался ими меня.

 _Очнись!_

Порывшись в своей сумочке, я нашла средство для снятия макияжа и приступила к удалению черных пятен от подводки и туши.

 _В ближайшее время он увидит меня без макияжа от эксперта Элис. Он увидит мою покрасневшую кожу и веснушки._

Я решила остаться в контактных линзах: стекла очков быстро запотеют. Что будет, если он попросит меня уехать? Он может попросить меня уйти сразу после ванны. Я не хочу думать об этом.

Ванна практически набралась. Я посмотрела в тумбочку, на коллекцию пены. Там лежали презервативы, много презервативов, в разноцветных упаковках, очень больших. Сердце сжалось. Слова Джаспера всплыли в сознании.

 _«…Каждую ночь спит с новой женщиной и делает это годами. Без промедления разденет тебя, получит, что ему надо, и свалит. И ты никогда его больше не увидишь и не услышишь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним связывалась. От него одни неприятности, у него сексуальная зависимость или что-то в этом роде, в общем, он тебе не пара, ясно?»_

Я почувствовала печаль.

Всего одна ночь. Это все, что у меня есть. Будь он в моей квартире, то уже давно бы ушел. Может быть, он разочарован, что я была девственницей. Нельзя привязываться, это просто один вечер. Это все, что когда-либо будет; всего лишь одна ночь.

Желудок скрутило от тоски и осознания.

Я попробовала воду, она была идеальной температуры. Взяв масло со ароматом гардении, я выдавила немного в ванну и взболтала рукой, а затем выключила воду. Быстро пописав, я стала вытираться и заметила маленькие капельки крови. Господи, я испачкала его прекрасные простыни из египетского хлопка.

Я потрогала себя. Я была нежной, влажной и такой чувствительной. Я закрыла глаза и вспомнила его стон, когда он вошел. Эдвард вошел в меня!

Я смыла туалет, а затем помыла руки. Я нервничала. Порывшись в сумке, я нашла резинку, чтобы завязать волосы.

 _Наслаждайся каждой секундой, проведенной с ним. Завтра будет другой день, но ты теперь уже не девственница. Ты никогда не увидишь его снова, но всегда будешь принадлежать ему._

Эдвард Каллен был моим первым. Я всегда буду помнить его, я никогда его не забуду. Ему будет принадлежать титул моего первого.

Легкий стук в дверь. Она открылась, и вошел он – совершенно голый и ухмыляющийся.

\- Хей, - сказал он, подойдя ко мне. Он обернул руки вокруг моей талии и нежно поцеловал меня, притягивая к своей груди. Мое тело впало в эйфорию. Одно лишь ощущение его кожи напротив моей заводило меня. Я сомкнула руки вокруг его сильной шеи. Он продолжил целовать меня, очень медленно разворачивая меня. Не разрывая поцелуя, он шагнул в ванную, убирая руки с моей талии, чтобы расцепить мои.

Он медленно сел в воду, держа меня за руки, пока я заходила в ванную.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал он, опуская меня и усаживая так, чтобы спиной я опиралась на его грудь. Вода расплескалась на пол, я уселась между его ног, глубоко в воду, так что вода покрывала мои соски.

Ощущения были прекрасны, его запах и руки, обнимающие меня, ощущались невероятно. Я была усталой и чувствовала, как мое тело начало расслабляться. «Только сегодня», - напоминала я себе. Но это было потрясающе. Здесь, в объятиях Эдварда, я чувствовала себя так… как будто так и должно быть.

\- Тебе предназначено находиться в моих объятиях, - прошептал он мне на ушко, заставляя меня дрожать. Я старалась не думать об этом, но образ упаковки презервативов, которые я видела, отрезвлял, заставляя сомневаться в его искренности.

 _Интересно, а для девственниц есть специальное лечение? Господи, чем дольше я остаюсь, тем труднее будет уйти._

\- М-м-м-м, - промычала я, прижимаясь к нему спиной.

 _Просто еще одна ночь. Не теряй времени._

Я нашла его идеальные руки, обернутые вокруг моей талии, и переложила их свою грудь.

Мы оба простонали.

Он начал медленно массировать мою грудь, осторожно сжимая и проводя пальцами по моим соскам, сводя меня с ума от желания. Я опустила голову ему на плечо, и он начал целовать мою шею.

 _Это было невероятно. Если это так с незнакомым человеком, то как же это будет с тем, кто будет любить меня и которого буду любить я?_

 _Или же так будет только с Эдвардом?_

У меня закружилась голова, и я взяла его левую руку в свои руки и поднесла к лицу. Я могла почувствовать его улыбку напротив моей шеи, когда я осматривала его прекрасную руку.

\- Тебе действительно нравятся мои руки? – прошептал он.

\- Да, они мне действительно нравятся, - сказала я, засовывая один палец в рот и нежно посасывая его. Масляной вкус был отвратительным, но ощущение мягкой кожи под моими зубами было захватывающим.

\- Ты любишь их? – Эдвард простонал и сильнее сжал мою грудь.

Я не ответила. Он сказал «любишь» так нежно, что мое сердце грозило разорваться.

 _Господи, он считает, что я одна из тех девственниц, что заставит его пригласить себя на свидание. Я игриво укусила его палец, а затем обвела языком, успокаивая._

Эдвард отпустил мою грудь, и его рука медленно опустилась вниз по моему животу, бедру, а затем поднялась назад.

 _О Господи, О Господи._

Его прекрасные тонкие пальцы медленно кружили и надавливали на все нужные места. Я повернулась к нему лицом и передвинулась так, чтобы облегчить ему задачу.

 _У него волшебные руки._

Его движения были размеренными, мою голову окутал туман, созданный ощущением его прижимающегося тела, теплой воды и пара, его красивых, изящных пальцев, скользящих по моему языку и зубам. Я пребывала в эйфории, не испытывая ни малейшего желания покидать место, где он вытворяет такое с моим телом.

Я почувствовала тепло его дыхания напротив шеи.

\- Белла, скажи, тебе хорошо?

 _Он что, шутит?_

Я вытащила его пальцы из моего рта, перед тем как начать:

\- Да, Эдвард, это… потрясающе…

\- Не могу дождаться утра, чтобы заняться с тобой любовью.

 _О Господи, да! Он хочет, чтобы я осталась? Он хочет заняться со мной любовью?_

\- Да, да! – прохрипела я. Я была уже близко…

Я провела ладонью надо ртом, перед тем как опустить руки в воду, накрывая его ладонь и останавливая его движения, нажимая на определенное место, дернулась и кончила.

\- Ох, Господи! - шепотом простонала я, его руки заглушали стоны. Мои плечи дернулись вперед, я продолжала двигаться, в итоге позволяя своему расслабленному телу опереться на его грудь.

Звуки моего неистового дыхания и плескающейся воды эхом раздавались в ванной комнате.

\- Белла, - вздохнул Эдвард, посасывая мою шею. – Ты просто…

 _Я просто ... что?_

Мое сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Я чувствовала свою дрожь и держала неподвижные пальцы Эдварда, до сих пор прикасающиеся к моей плоти. Я была в шоке. Третий оргазм за последний час.

 _Это следует записать?_

Я медленно ослабила хватку на его руке и отодвинула ее подальше от меня. Моя грудь поднималась и опускалась, Эдвард придвинулся ко мне. Я почувствовала очертание его мощного тела, прижатого к моей спине. Он тоже тяжело дышал.

Я мгновенно ощутила себя усталой. Я насытилась, но мое тело казалось грузом, долго пролежавшим в воде, руки и ноги олицетворялись с бетоном. Я была словно под кайфом, мне не хотелось двигаться.

Я приподнялась над водой так, чтобы обхватить руками его шею и поцеловать его. Он вернул мне поцелуй, умело проскользнув своим язычком в мой рот, а его прекрасные руки мягко поглаживали мои голые спину и плечи.

Кажется, мы целовались целую вечность, но, когда он отстранился, я поняла, что хочу большего.

\- Нам нужно поспать, - сказал он. Он провел влажным пальцем по моим губам, запах масла ударил мне в нос. Я взяла его руку, она была морщинистой и бледной от долгого пребывания в холодной ванне.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнула я, пытаясь вытянуть ножки, но я была слишком истощена и хотела спать сильнее, чем мне казалась.

\- Подожди, я помогу тебе. - Эдвард мягко приподнял меня и легко вылез из ванны. Вид капель воды, скатывающихся по его мускулистым бедрам, худым ногам и совершенной заднице, был умопомрачительно эротичным.

 _Охренеть, да он совершенство._

Он взял белое полотенце и небрежно вытер руки и грудь. Я глазами пожирала его мокрое нагое тело, для поддержки вцепившись в бортик ванны. Он перекинул полотенце на спину, чтобы стереть воду с плеч, все это время он смотрел на меня и сексуально улыбался, а я любовалась его телом, которое больше походило на классическую римскую статую, нежели на живого человека.

Он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер, а его красивые длинные пальцы заправили уголок. В общем, я была очарована.

Эдвард протянул мне руку.

\- Давай, красавица, - сказал он, когда я ее приняла. Когда наша кожа соприкоснулась, я почувствовала восхитительное ощущение. Он помог мне выбраться из ванной и встать на шатающиеся от усталости ноги.

Я стояла в оцепенении, в то время как он взял чистое полотенце и тщательно вытер меня. Иногда он касался меня голыми руками, посылая волны мурашек там, где прикасался. Я любовалась его грудью, шеей, челюстью, а затем задержала взгляд на его губах, и он ухмыльнулся.

\- Что? – спросил он, медленно протирая полотенцем чувствительную кожу моих сосков, заставляя меня краснеть от возбуждения.

\- Я… хочу, чтобы ты… снова поцеловал меня, - застенчиво сказала я.

Я знала, что это была всего лишь одна ночь, и знала, что если я чего-то хочу, то не должна бояться это попросить. Мое дыхание ускорилось вместе с мыслью о том, что я больше не увижу его, но я быстро прекратила панику. Я знала, что у меня не было прав думать об этом сейчас. Я никогда не пожалею, что подарила свою девственность Эдварду. Я буду помнить это, пока живу.

Эдвард нежно взял мое лицо в руки, его взгляд был прикован к моим губам, пока он облизывал свои губы, а затем его лицо начало приближаться к моему. Я стояла голой, прижатой к его груди, в то время как он глубоко целовал меня. Я доверила ему свое тело, я доверила ему свою жизнь, единственное, что я не должна была ему доверять - так это мое сердце.

Он медленно отстранился, его глаза потемнели, наше дыхание было тяжелым от страстного поцелуя.

Он громко сглотнул и обернул полотенце вокруг моей груди.

\- Я отведу тебя в постель.

Я закрепила полотенце. Эдвард стоял и смотрел, а затем протянул мне руку. Я ухватилась за нее, потому что мои ноги больше не могли удерживать меня в вертикальном положении. Он повел меня обратно в спальню. Он закрыл жалюзи, комнату освещали лишь прикроватные светильники. Он все убрал и заново заправил постель. Моя одежда лежала на спинке кожаного кресла, стоящего около окна.

Эдвард снова поцеловал меня, прежде чем стянуть с моего тела полотенце, позволяя ему упасть на пол.

 _Полагаю, мы будем спать голыми._

Он сбросил свое полотенце, затем мы оба мгновенно оказались под одеялом. Я нервничала. Я никогда не спала с мужчиной. Черт, а вдруг я все еще разговариваю во сне?

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – спросил он, проводя пальцем по моему лбу.

\- Я хочу пить, - сказала я.

Не могла же я сказать ему, что нервничаю о том, что будет завтра или, вернее, через несколько часов. Что я уйду и больше никогда не увижу его снова. Это разобьет мое сердце.

\- Я принесу, - улыбнулся он. – Вода, сок или содовая?

\- Воды будет достаточно, - прохрипела я.

\- Вернусь через минуту. - Он лениво перекатился на кровати, а затем голым вышел из комнаты. _Ох, Господи, его тело._

Мне нужно успокоиться.

 _Черт, линзы._

Я осмотрелась и заметила мусорную корзину возле гитары Эдварда. Я встала и вытащила линзы, к счастью, они были одноразовыми. Я завернула их в салфетку и выбросила.

Я закрыла глаза.

 _Итак, расслабься. Я просто должна насладиться этим мгновением. Без сожалений и влюбленности в бабника._

 **Эдвард.**

Я стоял возле холодильника со стаканом воды в руке.

 _Блядь! Её тело, а то, как она провела по нему моей рукой, прося помочь ей кончить, когда мы были в ванне._

 _Черт, я хочу ее, я хочу, чтобы она была моей и только моей!_

Меня не заботило даже то, что Джаспер может надрать мне задницу за то, что я сорвал вишенку его сводной сестры. А я знаю, он может. Но блядь, он может сделать со мной, что захочет, но я буду бороться за нее. Никто не остановит меня от обладания ею каждый день.

Черт! А каждый день – это достаточно?

Я должен сказать ей, прояснить, что она единственная для меня и я не захочу никого другого, никогда. Моя голова была наполнена изображениями Беллы в белом кружевном платье; беременной нашим ребенком. Ох, блядь! Эти мысли чертовски потрясли меня.

Я медленно пошел назад в комнату, не задумываясь над тем, сколько времени у меня ушло на то, чтобы достать воды и прийти в себя от идей нашего будущего. Должно быть, я находился внизу дольше, чем полагал, потому что Белла уже спала, приоткрыв ротик, а ее дыхание были ровным. Я смотрел на нее, на ее потрясающие изгибы, покрытые белой простыней. Ее волосы все еще были в хвостике. Она великолепна и вся моя.

Я поставил стакан на прикроватный столик, выключил лампу и лег под простынь, и начал медленно притягивать ее к себе, я нежно обнял ее, стараясь не разбудить. Она вздохнула, и я надеялся, что от удовольствия.

 _Я скажу ей, когда она проснется. Скажу, что хочу, чтобы она была моей… как же правильно? Девушкой? Господи, звучит, как в школе. Любовницей? Она может не так подумать. Она мне не только для секса нужна. Дерьмо. Похоже, остается только девушка. Белла Уитлок, нет, она говорила, что у них с Джаспером одна мама, а значит, у Беллы может быть другая фамилия._

Белла моя девушка, моя возлюбленная. Однажды она будет моей невестой, однажды она будет моей женой.

Я не мог остановить эти проклятые мысли, которые отражались ухмылкой на моем лице, пока я обнимал ее в постели в моем доме, в нашем доме.

 _Каждую гребаную ночь я смогу так обнимать ее, заниматься с ней любовью, дать ей все, что она когда-либо хотела._

Она слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой. Я сильнее прижал ее к себе, представив удовольствие от утреннего секса с ней. И наконец-то погрузился в блаженный сон.

~0~

Я услышал голос Беллы, пробудивший меня ото сна. Я открыл глаза.

\- Красивые… потрясающие… такие большие… мягкие… целовать их… Эдвард… пальцы… руки… я люблю… а-а-а… да… Эдвард, любимый…

 _Она все еще спит?_

Я лежал ровно, пока она шептала эти слова во сне. Белла мечтает обо мне? Я медленно прижал ее к себе, стараясь не разбудить, но, как бы ни старался, не смог удержаться, а потому обнял ее и убрал волосы с лица, и прошептал:

\- Ты такая милая, Белла. – Я прижал ее сильнее. Она вздохнула и перестала разговаривать.

Я обнимал Беллу, мысленно планируя наш день.

 _Я займусь с ней любовью, потом отвезу ее домой, посмотрю, где она живет, затем мы пойдем позавтракаем. Может быть, я смогу организовать нам пикник из «кафе Бена» и покажу ей мое самое любимое место в Центральном парке. А потом могу отвезти ее в бар. Нет, я отведу ее в какое-нибудь миленькое место, где мы сможем пообедать, а потом вернемся сюда, где я снова и снова буду заниматься с ней любовью, изучая каждый миллиметр ее прекрасного тела._

Ощущение ее дыхания, тепла, исходящего от ее тела, заключенного в моих объятиях, успокаивало меня. Наконец, я провалился в сон.

~0~

Я почувствовал движение и открыл глаза.

Белла смотрела на меня, в комнате было еще темно, тоненькие лучики пробивались через жалюзи.

Я смотрел на нее, будучи не в состоянии что-либо сказать.

Почти утро.

Я повернулся к ней и нежно коснулся ее губ своими.

\- Займись со мной любовью, - прошептала она.

 **О Господи, да.**

Я тут же перевернул ее на спину и наши языки встретились. Это была самая горячая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал от женщины. И я займусь, я займусь с ней любовью. С остальными женщинами я занимался сексом ради удовольствия, без каких бы то ни было эмоций. Белла же была другой, и мне очень хотелось, чтобы она это почувствовала.

Я просунул мои пальцы между ее ножек, чтобы проверить, готова ли она.

 _Блять, она была более чем готова._

Она быстро вдохнула, когда я провел пальцем по её клитору.

\- Тебе все ещё больно? – прошептал я ей на ушко.

\- Нет, я хочу тебя. Пожалуйста, Эдвард, - просила она.

Я не мог отказать ей, я никогда ей ни в чём не откажу.

Я медленно скользнул в нее, стон сорвался с моих губ, когда я почувствовал блаженное ощущение от ее мягкости. Я перевернулся на бок, прижимая ее бедра к моим еще сильнее. Мне было необходимо иметь возможность ласкать ее лицо, грудь, тело, пока я медленно входил в её отзывчивое тело.

Я пытался подумать над словами, которые мне необходимо сказать Белле об ее исключительности, но я не мог говорить. Все, что я мог, - так это впитывать ее через кожу, пока мой взгляд исследовал плавные изгибы, мозг запоминал звуки нашего слияния. Моя ладонь накрыла ее ухо, пальцы зарылись в ее волосы, а большим я гладил ее щечку. Одна рука Беллы находилась возле моей шеи, а другая - на моей груди, она нежно начала теребить сосок, когда ее губы нашли мои.

Я продолжал двигаться в ней, пока мы целовались. Я не хотел торопиться. Это было ленивое, эротичное занятие любовью, и мне хотелось, чтобы оно длилось вечно.

Ее мягкие губки пробовали мои.

\- Эдвард, - нежно произнесла она. Ее рука оставила мою грудь и зарылась в мои волосы. – Могу я… Я хочу...

\- Что ты хочешь? – спросил я, стараясь не потерять тот темп, с которым я входил в нее. Я знал, что бы она ни попросила, я сделаю все, чтобы осуществить это.

\- Я… я-хочу-быть-сверху, - в промежутках между поцелуями, быстро проговорила она, а затем застенчиво опустила голову.

 _Ох, блять, да._

Я снова захватил ее губки и медленно вышел из нее. Мой каменный член мгновенно захотел вернуться назад. Я перевернулся на спину, и она неловко оседлала меня.

Блять, ее ноги! Ее славные ножки, первая часть тела, на которую я запал, но сейчас она уже была больше, чем горячая цыпочка из «Apotheke», она уже не просто «Ножки». Белла – женщина, с которой я планирую заниматься любовью всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Она приподнялась на коленях и посмотрела на меня сверху вниз. Я взял свой член в руку и начал безбожно тереться кончиком о её клитор. Она практически сразу задрожала, тогда я взял ее за руку для поддержки, пока наблюдал за ней.

Белла кончила на мой член, как только я вошёл в неё.

\- Блять! – сказал я после того, как осознал, что только что произошло. Она сжала мою руку, пока я продолжал тереться о её клитор, загипнотизировано наблюдая за ответной реакцией её тела. Она смотрела на меня полуоткрытыми, полными похоти глазами.

Она нужна мне. Я направил член к её центру и оторвался от кровати.

Чёрт! То ощущение, когда оттолкнулся и оказался внутри неё, было просто феноменально.

Белла медленно опускалась, я готов поклясться, что чувствовал ее сердцебиение.

\- Эдвард, - простонала она, осторожно приподнимаясь и опускаясь на мне. Она не скакала на мне, не объезжала, как большинство женщин до этого. Нет, Белла занимала со мной любовью. Чувствовать ее осторожные движения вверх-вниз было самым эротичным из всего, что я мог припомнить.

А потом я тупо посмотрел. Я посмотрел туда, где мы соединялись: ее нежность с моей мучительной твердостью. Я не мог не прикасаться к ней, и в итоге наши сплетенные руки оказались на ее груди.

\- Ты так хороша, - выпалил я.

Все заканчивалось. Я собирался кончить быстрее, чем семнадцатилетний подросток, потому что Белла была узкая и такая чувствительная и она выглядела так чертовски сексуально, потому что я смотрел, как мой член исчезает внутри нее, трогал ее грудь и наблюдал за ее сливочными бедрами и уже спадающими на лицо волосами. Этого было для меня достаточно.

\- Укуси меня, - сказал я, подняв руку и прикоснувшись ею к губам Беллы. Я зарычал, когда другой рукой нашел ее клитор и начал жестко тереть его. Ее глаза расширились, и она начала сосать мой палец и слегка покусывать.

\- Кусай сильнее, - хмыкнув, я начал беспорядочно двигаться в ней. Это могло произойти в любой момент, в любую… гребанную… секунду. Белла прикусила жестче, продолжая сосать.

\- Бля-ять! – Я врезался в нее, чувствуя, как она сживается вокруг меня, высасывая. Я так сильно зажмурил глаза, что начал видеть звездочки, гребанные звездочки, и казалось, что я готов потерять сознание. То, что начиналось как медленное, чувственное занятие любовью, обернулось в самый эротичный, эмоциональный и физически выматывающий трах всей моей жизни.

Белла вытащила мою руку из своего ротика и, тяжело дыша, рухнула мне на грудь. Я крепко обнял ее и перевернулся с ней, нежно укладывая ее и очень медленно оборачивая свои руки вокруг нее. Я положил голову между ее грудей.

Я не мог говорить. Я не знал, как общаться так, как чувствовал. У меня не было слов, чтобы описать то, что я чувствовал.

 _Любовь._

Любовь – единственное слово, которое кричало мое подсознание.

Я чувствовал ее ручки, успокаивающе зарывающиеся в мои волосы снова и снова, отправляя меня в блаженный сон.

 **Белла**

Наконец-то Эдвард перевернулся и освободил меня от своих цепких объятий. Я лежала рядом с ним, в душе разрываясь от противоречий. Несколько раз я пыталась встать с постели, но я не хотела.

Он медленно и осторожно занимался со мной любовью. Когда мы целовались, то полностью растворялись друг в друге, и это было прекрасно. А потом я тупо спросила, не могу ли я быть сверху?

 _Это действительно было эгоистично с моей стороны - напроситься на позу, зная, что другого раза не будет?_

По моей просьбе мы перешли от медленного занятия любовью к неистовой страсти. И я почти умерла, когда он попросил укусить его пальцы. Я была осторожной, но потом укусила его сильно. Так сильно, что пошла кровь. Я ощутила медный привкус во рту. Мне было стыдно, что ощущение его пальцев во рту и вкус его крови привели меня к оргазму. Что, в свою очередь, привело Эдварда к оргазму, как только он вошел в меня. Его сильно закрытые глаза, напряженные вены на шее были одним из самых прекрасных зрелищ, которые я когда-либо видела.

Мои зубки пометили его. Я чувствовала любовь, желание. Я подарила наслаждение и боль другому человеку, и мне это понравилось. К тому же, мое тело ответила так, как я никогда не считала возможным.

 _Я должна уйти._

Я медленно встала с кровати, стараясь не разбудить Эдварда. Прихватив свою одежду и обувь, я на цыпочках зашла в ванную, тихонько закрыв дверь. Моя сумка все еще лежала там, так что я стала копаться в ней в поисках очков. Воспользовавшись туалетом, я взяла салфетку и принялась очищаться от прямых доказательств оргазма Эдварда. Затем я стала одеваться, будучи при этом не в состоянии думать о чем-либо. Выйдя из ванной, я подошла и открыла коробку с презервативами в надежде придать себе решимости.

 _Он ни с кем не встречается; он трахает каждую ночь новую девушку. Он больше меня не захочет. Он уже поимел меня, просто отлично поимел. Но я пустила его кровь, но в это же время он спустил в меня._

Я посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Моя кожа сияла, сказываются множественные оргазмы. Одежда была измята, но на лице не было макияжа, пара очков и взъерошенные волосы выглядели как обычно.

 _Вот она я, настоящая Белла Свон. Скучная и простая. Не та девушка, которую Эдвард встретил вечером с профессиональным макияжем и прической и в развевающемся платье._

 _Он хотел ее. Беллу на шпильках и в дизайнерской одежде, ту, которая выглядела так, словно принадлежала тому бару._

Но это было ложное представление обо мне.

Я взяла свои сумочку и обувь. Нервозность окутала мое тело, пока я приближалась к двери, чтобы уйти. Я издевалась над собою, остановившись в дверях, наблюдая, как он спит. Сейчас он спит на животе, руки под подушкой, и мне открылся потрясающий вид на его спину и бедра, лишь его икры были укрыты.

Он так красив. Настолько совершенно прекрасный и желанный. Я хотела запомнить его, зная, что его образ будет преследовать меня во всех моих фантазиях. Я уже собралась сфотографировать его, чтобы навсегда сохранить его образ.

Внутри все сжалось. Я не могла это сделать. Мне показалось, это будет самым страшным злоупотреблением его доверия.

Я повернулась и спустилась вниз по лестнице к входной двери.

 _Должна ли я оставить записку? А если бы ситуация была обратной, то он бы оставил? Оставил бы он записку с благодарностью девушке, которую только что отымел? Нет, он конечно же, этого не сделал бы._

Я порылась в сумке. Пальцы зацепились за визитку из бара, которую Элис вытянула у Джаспера. Я оставлю ее здесь, так он поймет, что будет в безопасности. И он не будет волноваться, что я буду преследовать его или звонить ему. В таком большом городе я никогда не увижу его снова.

Я оставила визитку на столе в гостиной. Открыла дверь и ушла.

 **Эдвард**

Я потянулась и простонал, чувствуя себя хорошо оттраханным и удовлетворенным впервые за многие годы.

\- Хм-м, Белла, - вздохнул я и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее.

Но ее там не было.

\- Белла, - позвал ее я. Она, должно быть, в ванной. Я посмотрел на кресло, где я оставил ее одежду. Она исчезла.

Опустошение волной накатило на меня, когда я помчался в ванную и увидел, что ее сумка пропала.

Я побежал вниз, проклиная себя за то, что не заблокировал дверь. _Это, конечно, жутковато, но тогда бы я поймал ее, заманил в ловушку._

Она ушла, да и к тому же оставила визитку с моими данными. Понятно, что она не хочет меня больше видеть.

Я отчаянно простонал.

Это то, что я делал со своими бесчисленными женщинами. Делил с ними кровать, получал и доставлял удовольствие, а потом уходил, как только они засыпали. Белла сделала то, что я делал годами. Ирония происходящего не ускользнула от меня, разрывая душу на кусочки.

 _Я должен найти ее._

Я оделся, а затем прогуглил Джаспера Уитлока. Он работает финансовым директором международной компании. Я просмотрел его объявление о помолвке. Через пять месяцев он и Элис Брендон поженятся.

 _Блять! Я не смогу так долго не видеть ее._

В голове появились мысли, в которых она с кем-то другим, позволяет другому мужчине трогать себя, они приводили меня в бешенство. Я знал, что не остановлюсь ни перед чем, чтобы сделать ее моей, навсегда и _исключительно_ моей.

Проходили дни. Мысли и мечты о ней неуклонно заставляли меня сгорать.

Одержимость. Я боялся этого, но мысли о Белле заставляли кипеть мою кровь. Когда след от ее укуса прошел, я был растерян. Она нужна мне, сильно нужна. Я больше не хотел никого другого.

Я должен успокоиться. Освободиться от всего гнева и негатива.

Я позвонил Джасперу. Он был рад меня слышать, сказал, что потерял карточку, которую я ему дал. Это займет время - завоевать его доверие и получить всю необходимую мне информацию.

 _Фамилию Беллы и ее адрес._

 **Белла**

Утром, когда я пришла домой, Майер встретила меня у двери с мяуканьем и сильно терлась о мои ноги. Я покормила ее и, не раздеваясь, завалилась на кровать, прокручивая в голове эти события снова и снова.

Это занятие переросло в дни, дни перетекли в недели.

В спальне Эдварда время остановилось, его пальцы у меня во рту, в моих волосах, его губы нежно касаются меня, потрясающее ощущение желания заставляло меня сгорать. Сгорать для него.

Пострадала моя работа.

А общественная жизнь вообще перестала существовать.

Мечты были блаженными и угнетающими, они не могли передать реальные ощущения реального человека. Иногда я днями разбирала все эти ощущения: его дыхание на моей шее, его кожи напротив моей, его волосы, даже запах его пены для ванны.

Я находилась во власти галлюцинаций, переносящих меня в спальню Эдварда, где я стояла и наблюдая за своим возлюбленным, мирно отдыхающим голым в своей постели.

 _Утихнет ли это пламя в груди? Или я всегда буду чувствовать это?_

Моя душа растворилась, и все, что осталось, - так это потеря Эдварда, моей невинности и память о той единственной ночи.

Элис меня не понимала. Пыталась объяснить мне, что я зациклилась на нем просто потому, что он был моим первым. Говорила, что я должна взять себя в руки. То, что это только одна ночь и я должна уже пойти и начать встречаться с другими парнями.

Мысль о том, что ко мне будет прикасаться другой мужчина, вернула меня в состояние глубокой депрессии, в которой я снова задыхалась от тоски.

Четыре недели спустя я больше не могла терпеть.

Субботним утром я подошла к его дому. Я просто стояла на тротуаре и смотрела в окна его спальни. Я даже не знала, дома ли он.

После этого я ужасно разозлилась на себя за то, что повела себя так глупо.

 _Он не думает обо мне. Он не хочет меня. Он «игрок», как сказал Джаспер, и он может поиметь любую женщину, какую захочет. Я никогда бы не смогла постоянно поддерживать его интерес ко мне._

Два месяца спустя я увидела его.

Я гуляла в Брайaнт-парке _(п/п: Парк в Мидтауне на Манхэттене. Брайант-парк расположен между Пятой и Шестой авеню и между 40-й и 42-й улицами. Непосредственно к востоку от парка находится Нью-Йоркская публичная библиотека)_ после посещения библиотеки, и он стоял возле ресторана в деловом костюме и с портфелем. Было где-то три часа дня. Становилось прохладно. Он выглядел так, что дух захватывало. Кажется, у него только что закончилась встреча. Оба его компаньона, мужчина и женщина, также были одеты слишком по-деловому для субботнего дня в парке.

Мужчина пожал Эдварду руку и ушел, оставив его в компании красивой блондинки. Она была одета безукоризненно, на лице сияла добрая улыбка. Она смеялась над тем, что он рассказывал, а его улыбка была яркой и живой. Он выглядел счастливым.

Во время разговора он отвернулся от меня. Но мне было необходимо видеть его лицо. Я была в отчаянии. Я медленно прошла вперед, пытаясь увидеть его еще, при этом оставаясь скрытой толпой людей.

Я наблюдала за ним, разрываясь от противоречий и зависти к этой женщине, которая приковала к себе его внимание. Картинка стала расплываться перед глазами, и тут я поняла, что плачу. Слезы рекой полились по моим щекам.

Я знала это. Знала, и от этого мне было еще хуже.

 _Я влюблена в него._

Это бред. Это глупо и самоубийственно - даже признавать это. Но я знала, что это правда. Я полюбила его, даже толком не узнав.

Прежде чем я осознала, что сейчас делаю, я пошла за Эдвардом, пока он шел по сорок второй улице. Он был магнитом, притягивающим меня к себе, и только тогда я осознала, что иду слишком близко к нему. Он разговаривал по телефону.

«Где? – спросил он, его голос звучал взволнованно. – Пожалуйста, скажите мне адрес. Я должен увидеть её. Мне нужно увидеть ее прямо сейчас».

Я замерла, когда услышала его слова.

Я грустно смотрела на то, как он пересек улицу. Наблюдала, как остановился перед уличным торговцем. Мое сердце сжалось от боли, когда я увидела, как он купил небольшой, но невероятно прекрасный букет цветов.

 _Он собирается увидеть кого-то, женщину. Эти цветы для той, о которой он заботится._

Я видела, как он вызвал такси и исчез в желтой машине, двинувшейся вниз по пятой авеню. Мне показалось, что сердце разорвалось на части.

Я шла, как в тумане. Я решила пойти в то место, которое делало меня немного счастливее. Я сидела на скамейке и смотрела на детей, веселящихся возле статуи Алисы в стране Чудес в Центральном парке.

Я наблюдала за детьми и тонула в жалости к самой себе.

Смеркалось, и только тогда я заметила, что все дети разошлись по домам. Я осталась одна, похолодало. Я медленно побрела к метро, чтобы добраться домой.

 **Эдвард**

Как только я получил ее адрес, я тут же пошел и купил цветы у торговца, что встретился мне на пути. Прошло почти три месяца с того момента, как она сбежала из моего дома. Мне удалось установить некое подобие отношений с Джаспером. Мы даже встретились с ним за обедом пару раз и ходили попить пиво после работы. Но он ни разу не упомянул Беллу. Он также не пригласил меня на свою свадьбу. Он был остjрожен, когда я говорил о чем-нибудь, кроме наших дней в колледже.

В конце концов, я нанял частного детектива, Джейсона Дженкса. Именно его звонка я ждал в течение двух месяцев. Адрес Беллы. Она жила в просторной квартире в Челси, работала редактором в газете.

Как только я добрался до входной двери, то сразу же нажал на звонок. Я не был уверен в том, что она захочет меня снова увидеть и как она отреагирует на то, что я искал ее.

 _Подумает ли она, что я сталкер?_

Ее не было дома. Я нервно ходил в ожидании, пока одна из соседок Беллы не впустила меня, а затем вызывающе нагло пригласила меня подождать в своей квартире, но я отказался и присел возле дверей Беллы.

Три месяца.

Я никуда не выходил. Я ни с кем не спал и даже не хотел ни одну другую женщину. Джеймс плюнул на меня после первого месяца моего отчуждения. Он не понимал и даже не хотел понимать меня. Даже после Виктории, девушки, с которой он ушел той ночью, когда я встретил Беллу, он продолжал неустанно менять девушек каждую ночь. Он жаловался, что Виктория хочет снова увидеться с ним. Я понял, что он самый большой говнюк со следами от блеска для губ на члене и тому подобное.

Я ругал себя за свое прежнее отношение к женщинам.

Встреча с Беллой полностью изменила меня.

Я хотел ее, да. Так сильно, что чувствовал себя собственником и пещерным человеком, представляя, как другой мужчина касается ее. Я был в отчаянии. Если бы она дала мне шанс, я бы любил ее, всегда был бы рядом с ней и разделил бы с ней свою жизнь.

Я сидел под дверями в течение нескольких часов. Кажется, соседка Беллы не поняла намека и продолжала постоянно меня спрашивать, не хотел бы я воспользоваться ванной комнатой или не хотел бы я перекусить или выпить чего-нибудь. Я отвечал ей кратко и по делу. Когда она наконец поняла, то я подумал, что старый Эдвард отнюдь не прочь был бы с ней поразвлечься.

 _Блять!_

Я не заслуживаю Беллу. Я осознавал это. Она была невинной, прежде чем встретила меня. Тогдашнего Эдварда – сексуального хищника. Я должен был заслужить ее доверие. Я должен был сразу убедить ее, что я не хотел никого другого кроме нее, никогда.

Я услышал шум в подъезде, и мое сердце, кажется, взлетело до небес, когда я увидел, как Белла еле поднимается по лестнице. Она выглядела такой уставшей и несчастной, шла, глядя себе под ноги. Я поднялся на ноги, как только она ступила на последнюю ступеньку и увидела меня. Ее личико было пепельно-белым, а глаза - красными от слез.

\- Белла! – Я шагнул к ней навстречу, но она подняла руку, прося остановиться. Она рассеянно посмотрела на меня, несколько раз моргнула, как будто пытаясь избавиться от иллюзии.

\- Ты здесь? – Ее голос был хриплым.

\- Да, я пытался найти тебя. Мне очень нужно поговорить с тобой. - Я нагнулся и поднял свой пиджак, в котором лежали слегка увядшие цветы. - Это тебе, - улыбнувшись, я подошел поближе.

Он взяла цветы, и я зачарованно наблюдал, как она закрыла глаза, обняла букет двумя руками, поднесла его к лицу и глубоко вздохнула.

Она посмотрела на меня, и прекрасная улыбка появилась на ее лице.

\- Эдвард, мой любимый, - прошептала она.

 **The end.**

 **Перевод осуществляется с разрешения автора. Exclusively © Boydblog 2011**


End file.
